Second Chance
by Jiah17
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER UP] Namjoon adalah mantan pacar Seokjin saat di SMA sekarang Seokjin telah memiliki kekasih baru yaitu Ken. Pertemuan Seokjin dan Namjoon ketika dibioskop ternyata berpengaruh pada hubungan mereka. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ken? NamJin / Ken Jin. BTS . GS .
1. Chapter 1

Cast: BTS member and other

FF ini pernah di post dengan cast Chanbaek oleh saya sendiri namun telah saya hapus dari peredaran.

FF ini dibuat berdasarkan novel teenlit Chocoluv by Ninit Yunita namun ada beberapa kejadian serta perbedaan dalam cerita ini. Terimakasih atas perhatianya ..

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kringggg!

Kringggg!

Suara jam weker itu terdengar keseluruh penjuru kamar namun sayangnya sosok yang bergelung selimut itu tidak berniat untuk bangun atau sekedar bergerak untuk mematikan jam tersebut.

Kringg!

Kringgg!

"Astaga Kim Seokjin !"

Terdengar sebuah perkikan lebih nyaring dari jam weker itu, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya mendekati sosok yang masih bergelung dalam selimut tersebut.

"Kim Seokjin bangun! Mau sampai jam berapa kau bermalas-malasan hah?" ditariknya selimut yang menggulung sosok tersebut, namun sosok bernama Kim Seokjin itu tidak bergeming malah semakin merapatkan pelukan terhadap gulingnya .

Plakk!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat mulus dipantat Seokjin.

"AAARHTTT EOMMAA!" sepertinya pukulan tadi berhasil membuat Seokjin bergerak , ah tidak hanya bergerak tapi juga terbangun dari tidurnya.

"bangun nona Byun lihat matahari sedari tadi telah mengejekmu"

wanita paruh baya itu melipatkan tangan diddepan dadanya.

"Aishh aku tidak peduli eomma! Ini hari minggu kenapa kau membangunkan tidur cantik ku yang sangan jarang aku dapatkan!"

Seokjin kembali menarik selimut untuk menutupi badanya dan kembali memejamkan mata.

Plakk! Sebuah pukulan kembali mendarat mulus di pantat Seokjin

"eommaa! Iya iya aku akan bangun sekarang" Seokjin pun mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur sambil memebenarkan tatanan rambut panjangnya yang berantakan.

"anak pintar. Mandilah setelah itu turun dan sarapan appa dan eomma menunggumu di bawah" wanita paruh baya tersebut pun meninggalkan kamar putrinya.

Seokjin masih terlihat mengumpulakan nyawanya diatas kasur. Dia meraih handphone yang berada di meja kecil samping kasurnya dan mengecek Hp tersebut. Terlihat beberapan pesan kakao dari kedua sahabatnya yang mengajaknya hangout hari ini tetapi, Seokjin terlihat sedang malas dan dia pun menolak ajakan kedua sahabantnya itu, hingga sebuah pesan kakao yang baru saja masuk membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

" _Morning sunshine :*" (from My Ken)_

" _Morning Ken_ _"_

Seokjin tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya ketika membalas pesan dari sang namjachingu.

" _kenapa hanya membalas dengan senyum? Aku memberimu emoticon kiss, harusnya aku mendapatkan kiss juga" (from My Ken)_

Pipi Seokjin bersemu merah namchin nya ini selalu bisa membuat dirinya tersenyum walaupun meraka baru menjalin hubungan selama 5 bulan tapi Jinhun sudah merasa sangat menyayanginya, ah malah Seokjin merasa mencintainya.

" _hehe maafkan aku ;) ini kiss untuk namja tampanku :*****"_

" _hahaha thanks sunshine, aku akan meminta yang asli sore ini_ _" (From My Ken)_

Seokjin membelalakan matanya membaca pesan dari Ken. Apa dia memiliki janji sore ini dengan Ken? Tapi, dia merasa tidak memiliki janji dengan siapapun termasuk namchin tampanya itu. Jika memang dia lupa untung saja ini masih pagi hari masih banyak waktu untuk bersiap hingga Ken menjemputnya.

" _sore ini? Apa kita ada janji ? astaga aku lupa. Maafkan aku_ _"_

" _hahaha aku ingin memelukmu saat ini. Kita tidak memiliki janji aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berkencan sore ini. Apa kau ada waktu?" (from My Ken)_

Pipi Seokjin pun kembali bersemu merah. Oh astaga dia merasa sangat bahagia hari minggunya ini diawali dengan kejutan kecil dari namchinya.

" _kau membuatku merasa jadi yeojachingu yang buruk karena melupakan janji_ _. Tentu saja selalu ada waktu untuk mu Ken oppa_ _"_

" _maafkan aku hahaha. Sebagai gantinya aku akan membelikan ice cream strawberry sepuasmu nanti_ _. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 3 p.m. love you"_

" _hahaha kau memang yang terbaik oppa_ _baiklah aku akan menunggu mu. Love you too :**"_

Seokjin pun meletakan kembali handphone nya dan berjalan riang menuju kamar mandi sambil bersenandung kecil. Dia benar-benar merasa bahagia pagi ini.

Setelah mandi dan membereskan tempat tidurnya Seokjin pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Dilihatnya kedua orang tuanya sedang bercengkrama di meja makan. Seokjin pun menghampiri keduanya.

"Pagi appa, pagi eomma" seru Seokjin seraya mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya.

"Pagi sayang, kau ingin sarapan apa? Ada roti panggang dan nasi goreng" seru eommanya

"hmm aku mau roti saja" Seokjin pun memindahkan roti panggang yang berada di tengah meja ke piringnya.

"Jika kau ingin pergi bersama teman-teman mu hari ini minta mereka menjemput mu. Tadi pak Shin memeriksa mobil mu dan sepertinya ini sudah jadwalnya untuk di service"

seru seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang menikmati kopinya yaitu appa Seokjin.

"oh aku tidak ada akan menggunakan mobil hari ini dan aku akan pergi bersama Ken jadi dia akan menjemput dan mengantarku kembali kerumah" seru Seokjin

Kedua orang tua itu hanya mengangguk mereka mengetahui siapa Ken karena Seokjin sudah mengenalkan Ken pada orang tuanya. Seokjin dididik untuk mengenalkan semua teman dan orang yang terdekatnya pada orang tuanya karena mereka tidak mau Seokjin memilih teman yang salah dan juga membawa pengaruh buruk baginya. Walupun orang tua Seokjin orang yang sibuk tetapi mereka selalu menyempatkan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Seokjin untuk sekedar bertukar cerita. Ya, mereka tidak ingin Seokjin tumbuh hanya dengan kasih sayang materi, walaupun sebenarnya mereka memang jarang dirumah tetapi untungnya Seokjin bisa mengerti dan tumbuh menjadi anak yang pengertian.

Setelah sarapan mereka pun duduk di ruang keluarga untuk bertukar cerita. Seokjin akan menceritakan bagaimana hari-harinya di kampus lalu eomma Jinhun akan bercerita bagaimana tingkah unik para pelanggan di butiknya dan appa Seokjin akan bercerita bagai mana perkembangan yang dilaami oleh perushaannya. Tak terasa hari mulai siang Seokjin pamit untuk mempersiapkan keperluanya untuk pergi bersama Ken sore nanti.

Apakah kalian berfikir ini masih terlalu siang untuk berisap-siap? Tapi untuk Seokjin ini sudah waktunya untuk dia bersiap- siap karean sifat plin-plan nya Seokjin membutuhkan waktu yang lama umm ralat tapi waktu yang sangat lama untuk bersiap-siap.

Seokjin memasuki kamarnya lalu membuka lemari pakaiannya. Dia terdiam melihat gantungan bajunya dia mulai bingung untuk memilih baju. Oh ayolah ini bukan kencan pertama Seokjin kenapa dia harus sebingung itu, ya Seokjin akan selalu bingung dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menentukan sebuah pilihan. Seokjin mengambil peach dress sederhana dari lemarinya dan meletakan di atas kasur lalu Seokjin mengambil blazer berwarna cream dan meletakanya diatas kasur mengambil hotpants dan kaos putih nya dan meletakan diatas kasur. Setelah itu dia berdiri didepan kasurnya memperhatikan pakaian mana yang lebih cocok setelan blazer dan hotpants ataukah dress

Dress..

Blazer..

Dress..

Blazer..

Dress..

Blazer..

Terus begitu selama kurang lebih 30 menit Seokjin pun mengambil dress dan mencocokan di depan badanya lalu dia berkaca dan memperhatikan penampilanya dia kembali melirik pada blazer dan Seokjinpun memulai dilemanya lagi.

Dan pada akhirnya Seokjin menetapkan pilihan pada setelan blazernya. Dia berjalan menuju rak sepatu di sudut kamarnya. Ya Seokjin pun kembali terdiam melihat deretan sepatu dari mulai sepatu dengan model mewah sampai sepatu model sporty. Seokjin mengambil sneakers dan flat shoes.

Sneakers…

Flat shoes..

Sneakers..

Flat shoes..

Sneakers..

Flat shoes..

ya Seokjin kembali bergumam untuk menentukan pilihanya. Dan akhirnya Seokjin pun menjatuhkan pilihan pada flatshoes nya. Seokjin melihat kearah jam di kamarnya.

"Astaga sudah jam 2!" Seokjin pun segera masuk kekamar mandi.

Setelah mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya Seokjin segera mengenakan pakaian dan sepatu yang telah dia persiapkan selama 2 jam tadi. Dan sedikin memoleskan makeup natural pada wajah cantiknya.

Seokjingadis 20 tahun dengan tinggi 160 itu memilki wajah manis dengan pandangan yang berbinar setiap melihat makanan, bibir bagian bawah yang tebal, pipinya yang sedikit chubby, rambut panjang sepinggang yang bergelombang, serta kulit putih yang mulus membuat para tertarik padanya hanya saja sifat Seokjin yang Plin-Plan tersebut membuatnya kesulitan mendapatkan pasangan.

Suga dan Jongkook para sahbat Seokjin itu selalu berdecak kagum bagaimana seorang Ken yang memiliki ketampanan luar biasa dan kepopuleran yang tidak diragukan itu bisa sangat sabar menghadapi perempuan Plin-plan seperti Seokjin. Ya, Suga dan Jongkook pernah bertanya kenapa Ken sangat sabra menghadapi Seokjin dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu dan dengan santainya Ken menjawab _entahlah_ dan dia menganggap sikap Seokjin itu lucu.

Oh astaga bahkan Jongkook dan Suga yang notaben nya sahabat Seokjin sejak SMP sering sekali ingin melemparkan sesuatu didekat mereka ketika sifat plin-plan Seokjin mulai kambuh dan Suga merasa bahwa dibalik ketampanan dan kepopuleran Ken, otak Ken sedikit korslet .

Setelah selesai bersiap Seokjin pun mengambil HP nya dan memasukan nya kedalam tas kecil yang dia bawa. Seokjin menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang keluarganya dan ternyata dia melihat Ken sedang bercengkrama dengan Keduang orang tuanya.

"Ken oppa kau sudah datang?" kenapa tidak memanggilku?" seru Seokjin seraya menghampiri Ken dan duduk disampingnya

"Ini belum jam 3 dan aku berjanji untuk menjemputmu Jam 3. Yah ku kira tadi jalanan akan macet ternyata tidak, maka disnilah aku sampai di rumahmu jam 2.45" Ken tersenyum

"Karna oppasudah ada disini kita pergi sekarang saja, bagaimana?" ucap Seokjin sambil memegang lengan Ken.

Ken melirik pada jam tanganya.

"hmm baiklah kita pergi sekarang, paman, bibi aku izin mengajak Seokjin pergi bolehkah?" Tanya Ken sopan kepada kedua orang tua Seokjin yang duduk besebrangan dengan mereka.

"pergilah, ingat jangan pulang lebih dari jam 11 dan jaga dia" seru appa Seokjin.

"baik paman aku pasti menjaganya"

Ken pun perdiri lalu membungkukan badanya diikuti oleh Seokjin.

"eomma, appa aku pergi dulu" Seokjin melambaikan tanganya kepada kedua orang tuanya dan mengandeng Ken berjalan keluar rumahnya.

Seokjin menaiki mobil Zenvo ST1 milik Ken mobil yang hanya diproduksi 15 unit dan memiliki garansi seumur hidup. Kita dapat simpulkan bahwa Ken itu orang berada ralat melainkan orang serba ada.

"Jadi kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Seokjin pada Ken yang sedang menyetir

"kita akan ke Bioskop katanya banyak film yang bagus bulan minggu ini" Ken masih fokus menyetir

Dan Seokjin hanya mengangguk. Seokjin tidak ingin terlalu banya bertanya atau mengobrol ketika didalam mobil dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Bisa saja ketika mereka mengobrol akan terjadi perdebatan kecil dan mengakibatkan Ken kehilangan konsentrasi dan terjadi kecelakan Oh tidak Seokjin sangan tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Walaupun sebenarnya hanya pikiran buruk Seokjin yah, dia mengingat dulu ketika masa SMA dia bersenda gurau bersama pacarnya ralat mantan pacarnya di dalam mobil dan mengakibatkan mereka hampir menabrak mobil didepan mereka karena tidak memperhatikan rambu lalulintas yang berubah menjadi merah.

Seokjin pun kembali mengingat masa SMA itu masa dimana dia pertama kali menjalani sebuah hubungan dengan lawan jenis walaupun bukan dengan cinta pertamanya tetap saja dia sangat bahagia saat itu berpacara dengan rapper underground pada masa itu pasti akan terdengar sangat keren, Namjoon nama mantanya tersebut. Ketika mengingat namanya Seokjin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa dia harus mengingat orang menyebalkan itu, pikirnya. Ken yang berada disebelah Seokjin hanya tersenyum sekilas melihat tinggkah kekasihnya itu.

Selain plin-plan Seokjin juga terkadang sering melamunkan sesuatu yang terkadang membuatnya tertawa, sebal, maupun menangis. Jangan anggap Seokjin itu gila hanya saja dia terlampau mempunyai imajinasi yang tinggi biasanya setelah itu dia akan menceritakan apa yang dia pikirkan kepada kedua sahabatnya namun sekarang bertambah dengan Ken sebagai pendengar.

Merekakpun sampai di sebuah mall Ken memarkirkan mobilanya lalu turun disusul oleh Seokjin.

"apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?" Tanya Ken seraya menggandeng tangan Seokjin.

"bukan apa-apa hanya hayalan ku yang menyeramkan dan aku tidak ingin mengingatnya" seru Seokjin.

Mereka berduapun berjalan menuju bioskop dengan bergandeng tangan. Sesampainya didepat booth tiket Ken bertanya pada Seokjin ingin menonton film Horor ataukah Action. Dan yang sepperti kita tahu Seokjin akan berfikir dan berfikir Seokjin itu sangat lama.

"hmm horror saja" seru Seokjin

"eh tapi action saja sepertinya akan seru"

"baiklah action saja" Belum sempat Ken berbicara pada penjaga ticket Seokjin telah memotongnya.

"horror sepertinya lebih menarik"

Ken menatap Seokjin dengan sabar.

"tapi action lebih seru.."

"jadi?" Ken tersenyum menatap Seokjin.

"Horror ya horror saja" seru Seokjin mantap.

"baiklah dua ticket untuk film Horr.."

"tunggu oppa!" Seokjin menarik lengan Ken.

"film action pemeranya sangat keren jadi sepertinya action saja" Seokjin nyengir dan Ken hanya tersenyum lembut. Dan tiba-tiba Seokjin teringat kata-kata Suga jika menonton film bersama pacar film horror lah yang terbaik

"dua tiket act.."

"dua tiket film horror" potong Seokjin. Ken kembali tersenyum terlihat petugas tersebut menggumamkan sesuatu.

Ken dan Seokjin pun duduk di sofa yang disediakan.

"filmnya masih sekitar satu jam lagi" seru Ken sambil menatap Seokjin.

"lalu kenapa oppa..?" Seokjin menatap Ken bingung

Terlihat Ken mengelus perutnya dan tersenyum kepada Seokjin. Seokjin yang mengerti maksud Ken hanya terkekeh pelan ternyata namja chingunya tersebut kelaparan.

"oppa tidak makan dulu sebelum kesini ?" Tanya Seokjin.

"oppa lupa, oppa hanya memikirkan agar tidak telat menjemputmu"

"dasar gombal, tapi ku juga sedikit lapar" seru Bekhyun sambil memukul pelan bahu Ken.

"hmm kau mau makan apa baby? Kau mau potato twist atau kita beli burger diluar ?" Ken bertanya pada Seokjin.

Oh tidak.. Ken kau melalukan kesalahan jika menyuruh Seokjin memilih makanan maka dia akan..

Potato..

Burger..

Potato ..

Burger..

Ken yang melihat tinggkah yeojachinggunya hanya tersenyum.

"bagaimana jika potato saja? Kita bisa sambil duduk disini. oppa akan membelikannya untukmu" ujar Ken.

Seokjin pun cepat mengangguk.

"baikalah tunggu disini baby" ujar Ken sambil sedikit mengacak rambut Seokjin.

"oppa!" Seokjin pun membenahin rambutnya dan mengedarkan pandanganya pada seluruh pengunjung bioskop.

Matanya tertuju pada satu sosok namja yang terlihat mengenakan ripped jeans hitam panjang dengan kaos putih dan jaket denim berwarna biru tua serta sepatu convers hitam yang melekat dikakinya, lelaki tersebut mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna merah muda namun tidak terlihat norak malah terlihat cocok. Seokjin menajamkan pengelihatanya dan GOTCHA! Dia mengenal sosok itu sosok yang tadi sempat melayang di pikiranya, Kim Namjoon.

Ingin sekali rasanya Seokjin beranjak dari kursinya itu ketika melihat Namjoon berjalan kearahnya sambil menyungging senyum lebarnya dan memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Oh tuhan selamatkan Seokjin saat ini

"Hai"

Terlambat sekarang Namjoon telah duduk disamping nya.

"Tenang Seokjin tenang tarik nafas dalam-dalam keluar kan" monolog Seokjin dalam hati.

"hai Jin" sapa Namjoon lagi.

Seokjin hanya tersenyum itupun senyum terpaksa.

"sedang apa disini?" Tanya Namjoon.

" _oh ayolah anak balita pun tahu jika pergi ke bioskop itu untuk menonton"_ Seokjin kembali bermonolog dalam hati.

"kalau aku akan menonton bersama yeojachingu , dia seorang Traine" jelas Namjoon

" _astaga siapa yang bertanya pada manusia ini, sumpah aku tidak ingin tahu"_ Seokjin masih monolog dalam hati dia membalas semua perkataan Namjoon dengan senyum terpaksanya.

"aku dan dia sudah berpacaran hampir 4 bulan dan kemarin dia baru menyelesaikan ujian Bulanan nya dan dia akan segera debut"

" _apa-apaan manusia ini? Kenapa dia menceritakan tentang pacarnya? Dia berniat membuatku cemburu? Oh tidak mungkin. Aku sudah memiliki Ken yang jauh lebih baik darinya"_ Seokjin hanya tersenyum dan makin tidak ingin menanggapi perkataan sang mantan namjachingu.

Namjoon terus mengoceh dan Seokjin hanya tersenyum sampai sebuah pertanyaan dari Namjoon yang membuat Seokjin harus buka mulut.

"kau kemari bersama siapa?" Tanya Namjoon

"tentu saja dengan namjachingu ku" seru Seokjin dengan penekanan pada kata namjachingu.

"oh.. lalu kemana namjachingumu?" Namjoon menganguk dan kembali bertanya.

"disini.. namjachingu Seokjin ada disini"

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

maafkan jika typo bertebaran serta ejaan yang berantakan :(  
mind to review?  
thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Namjoon adalah mantan pacar Seokjin saat di SMA sekarang Seokjin telah memiliki kekasih baru yaitu Ken. Pertemuan Seokjin dan Namjoon ketika dibioskop ternyata berpengaruh pada hubungan mereka. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ken? NamJin/KenJin. GS .

FF ini pernah di post dengan cast Chanbaek dank Krisbaek

FF ini dibuat berdasarkan novel teenlit Chocoluv by Ninit Yunita namun ada beberapa kejadian serta perbedaan dalam cerita ini. Terimakasih atas perhatianya ..

Selamat membaca.

Cerita sebelumnya

 _"tentu saja dengan namjachingu ku" seru Seokjin dengan penekanan pada kata namjachingu._

 _"oh.. lalu kemana namjachingumu?" Namjoon menganggukk dan kembali bertanya._

 _"disini.. namjachingu Seokjin ada disini"_

.

.

.

.

Terlihat Seokjin dan Namjoon mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada seorang namja yang berdiri di belakang Seokjin dan membawa dua buah potato twist.

Ken memberikan sebuah potato twist pada Seokjin. Terlihat Namjoon berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Ken.

"oh. Hai.. aku Namjoon man..ah teman SMA Seokjin" seru Namjoon

"Aku Ken namjachingu Seokjin" seru Ken sambil membalas uluran tangan Namjoon

"Chagi" terlihat seorang perempuan dengan badan tinggi tubuh ramping dan rambut panjangnya mengahampiri Namjoon.

"ne.. chagi perkenalkan ini Seokjin teman SMA ku dan ini Ken namjachingunya" Namjoon pun memperkenalkan yeoja yang berada disampingnya itu.

"annyeong.. aku Im Jinah tapi kau bisa memanggilku Nana" seru Nana memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Seokjin.

Seokjin pun berdiri dari duduknya dan memebalas uluran tangan Nana.

"Seokjin.." seru Seokjin sambil tersenyum

"oh kalian akan menonton juga? Menonton apa? Kami akan menonton film komedi " seru Nana.

"kami akan menonton film Horror" Seokjin pun tersenyum senang karena dia pikir tidak harus bertemu dengan mantan namchin nya itu di dalam ruang theater.

Mereka berempat pun duduk sofa tadi Seokjin terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dia berfikir bagaimana caranya agar bisa menghindar dari situasi ini.

"Oppa tadi sebelum pergi eomma menyuruhku untuk membelikan Parfume untuknya sepertinya parfume eomma sudah habis, lebih baik kita beli sekarang selagi aku masih ingat hehe" ucap Seokjin sedikit keras aga Namjoon bisa mendengarnya.

"benarkah? Baiklah kalu begitu waktu menonton juga masih lama" ujar Ken

"maaf ya kami harus pergi ada keperluan yang harus dibeli, kami duluan" seru Seokjin seraya menggandeng tangan Ken.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari bioskop dan berjalan menuju toko parfume. Tapi sebelum sampai toko Seokjin mengajak Ken untuk duduk di bangku mall yang disediakan untuk pengunjung.

"kenapa malah duduk? Bukanya ingin membeli parfume hmm?" Tanya Ken bingung.

"sebenarnya eomma tidak menyuruhku untuk membeli parfume aku hanya mals duduk disana" Seokjin hanya mengalihkan pandangan pada pengunjung mall.

"tadi itu mantanmu ya?" Tanya Ken.

"iya oppa.." Seokjin mengangguk lemah.

Seokjin teridam mengingat mantanya itu bagaimanapun Namjoon lah yang membuat dia mengetahui betapa manisnya cinta dan Namjoon jugalah yang mebuat dia mengetahui pahitnya sakit hati

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Hari itu adalah hari rabu dimana Seokjin ada jadwal kelas olah raga. Seokjin yang lelah setelah olahraga pun berjalan lemas menuju lokernya untuk mengambil seragamnya, tetapi sesampainya di loker Seokjin menatap aneh pada lokernya, karena terdapat setangkai mawar merah serta sebuah surat yang menempel di pintu lokernya. Seokjin mengalihkan pandangan kesekitarnya, sayangnya dia tidak melihat siapapun. Seokjinpun mengambil bunga mawar dan surat tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya Seokjin ketika membaca isi surat tersebut yaitu sebuah puisi romantic dan pengirimnya hanya mengatakan bahwa dia seorang secret admirer._

 _Seketika itu juga pipi Seokjin merona dia sangat senang memiliki Secret admirer. Dan semenjak hari itu setiap hari rabu setelah pelajaran olah raga Seokjin selalu mendapati setangkai mawar merah dan surat berisi puisi dari sang penggemar rahasia. Setelah minggu ke lima Seokjin berjalan riang menuju lokernya karena dia tahu bahwa hari ini dia akan mendapatkan setangkai bunga mawar dan puisi. Ketika dia sampai didepan lokernya dia kaget karena tidak menemukan bunga mawar atau pun suarat yang menempel di lokernya. Seokjin pun berusaha mencari nya siapa tahu saja sang pengagum rahasia sedang terburu-buru sehingga bunga dan suratnya tidak tertempel dengan baik dan terus mencari disekitar lokernya hingga sesosok lelaki menganggu kegiatanya._

" _Jin kau sedang apa?" Tanya lelaki tersebut penasaran._

" _ah a-a-aku sedang mencari kunci loker ku, iya aku mencari kunci lokerku" seru Seokjin sambil terus mencari surat atau bunga mawar tersebut._

" _tapi kunci lokermu tergantung dilokermu Jin" seru namja tersebut._

 _Seokjin pun menegakan badanya dan melihat kearah lokernya._

" _a-ah benar bodohnya aku, terima kasih Namjoon" seru Seokjin salah tingkah._

 _Ternyata lelaki yang menegur Seokjin adalah teman sekelasnya yaitu Kim Namjoon. Walaupun sekelas Seokjin jarang mengobrol denganya karena Namjoon itu sangat populer. Maklum saja dia itu pemain bass di bandnya walaupun begitu sebenarny Namjoon bisa memainkan drum dan gitar juga tapi entah kenapa dia lebih memilih jadi basis._

" _sama-sama, kau bukan sedang mencari setangkai mawar merah dan suratkan?" Tanya Namjoon._

" _mwoo! Bagai mana kau bisa tahu?" Seokjin langsung menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tanganya._

" _tentu saja aku tahu"_

" _kau kurirnya?" Tanya Seokjin._

" _bukan"_

" _lalu? Kau pernah melihat seseorang yang menyimpanya di lokerku?" Tanya Seokjin penasaran._

" _bisa dibilang begitu" seru Namjoon._

" _benarkah? Siapa dia? Anak kelas apa?"_

" _eung.. sebenarnya akulah penggemar rahasiamu itu Jin" seru Namjoon cepat_

 _Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya walaupun dia tidak mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Namjoon tapi dia bisa menangkap apa yang Namjoon katakana._

" _aku lah penggemar rahasia mu Jin, aku yang selalu menempelkan setangkai bunga mawar merah dan puisi itu dilokermu"_

" _kenapa kau melakukan itu?"_

" _karena aku menyukaimu Jin"_

" _nee?"_

" _aku Kim Namjoon menyukaimu Kim Seokjin" seru Namjoon sambil menyodorkan sebuket mawar merah yang sedari tadi dia sembunyikan dibelakang punggungya._

" _Namjoon.." Seokjin hanya memandang Namjoon tidak percaya._

" _Jin aku serius. Maukah kau menjadi yeojachingu ku?" Tanya Namjoon dengan penuh harap._

 _Seokjinpun hanya mengangguk dan mengambil bunga mawar yang diberikan Namjoon sebenarnya dia juga menyukai Namjoon karena bakat bermusiknya. Setelah hari itupun Seokjin dan Namjoon resmi menjadi pasangan. Seokjin sangat senang dengan perlakuan Namjoon yang sederhana tapi mampu membuatnya tersipu. Hingga suatu hari ketika liburan Seokjin mengunjungi rumah bibinya dan bercerita dengan sepupunya yang hanya berbeda bulan saja denganya. Sepupu Seokjin mendapatkan penggemar rahasia di instagramnya lelaki itu selalu tag gambar sebuah puisi dan setangaki bunga mawar merah pada sepupunya itu hingga suatu hari lelaki tersebut mengajaknya bertemu dan hari itu juga mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ketika sepupu Seokjin menunjukan foto kekasihnya tersebut Seokjin sangat terkejut karena, foto yang sepupunya tunjukan itu adalah foto Namjoon foto namjachingu Seokjin. Seokjinpun menujukan foto-fotonya bersama Namjoon juga meminta foto puisi yang dikirimkan namchin sepupunya tersebut. Ternyata puisi yang dikirimkan Namjoon pada sepupunya itu sama persisi dengan apa yang dia terima dulu dari Namjoon. Hari itu juga tanpa basa basi Seokjin langsung menelepon Namjoon dan memutuskan hubungan mereka begitu pula sepupunya. Liburan selesai Seokjin sama sekali tidak ingin menganggap Namjoon. Hatinya terlalu sakit hanya untuk melihat wajah Namjoon._

"hey.. kenapa jadi melamun begitu baby? Aku sudah berjanji mentraktir ice cream strawberry kepadamu bukan? Ayo kita beli sekarang" Ken mengusap lembut pipi Seokjin.

"jinjja! Baiklah ayo kita beli ice cream" Seokjin yang mendengar kata Ice cream pun langsung tersenyum ceria.

Setelah itu mereka berdua pun menuju toko icecream yang berada didalam mall setelah menuggu 30 menit akhirnya merekapun kembali kedalam bioskop karena film yang akan mereka tonton akan segera dimulai. Ketika telah masuk ruang theater tiba-tiba handphone Seokjin bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

 _Tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi Jin ;) (From Kim Namjoon)_

Mata Seokjin terbelalak seketika membaca nama pengirim pesan tersebut. Dia tidak berniat untuk membalasnya. Seokjinpun memasukan kembali handphone nya kedalam tas kecilnya.

"siapa baby?" Tanya Ken.

"bukan siapa-siapa oppa"

Mereka berduapun memutuskan untuk fokus menonton, walaupun sebenarnya hanya Ken yang menonton sedangkan Seokjin hanya memeluk erat lengan Ken dan berlindung di bahu Ken. Setelah film selesai mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar niat awal hanya untuk melihat-lihat tetapi memang dasar wanita tidak bisa jika hanya "melihat-lihat" akhirnyapun Seokjin berbelanja apapun yang dilihatnya mulai dari pakaian, aksesoris, sepatu, sampai tas. Hari telah menunjukan jam 9 malam merekapun memutuskan untuk pulang.

Mobil Ken pun telah sampai didepan rumah Seokjin.

"gomawo oppa.. hari ini sangat menyenangkan" seru Seokjin sambil tersenyum.

"sama-sama baby" Ken mengelus pipi Seokjin.

"oppa tidak ingin masuk dulu?" Tanya Seokjin.

"tidak.. besok oppaoppa ada kuliah pagi"

"baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati oppa.. jalja"

Seokjin menoppacup pipi Ken dan membuka pintu mobil sayangnya pergerakan Seokjin terhenti ketika Ken menahan lengan. Seokjin pun melihat kearah Ken dengan pandangan bingung. Ken mendekatkan badanya kearah Seokjin diraihnya bibir tipis itu menggunakan bibirnya dikecupnya pelan bibir Seokjin.

"jja.. good night baby" seru Ken sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Seokjin sudah sangat merona pun hanya bisa mengangguk dan keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Kesokan paginya Seokjin terbangun dengan ceria dan segera bersiap menuju kampusnya. Dia pun menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Terlihat roti bakar kesukaanya telah tersaji Seokjin menghabiskan sarapanya sendirian karena kedua orang tuanya pasti sudah berangkat ketempat kerja masing –masing. Setelah menghabiskan sarapanya Seokjin pun melajukan mobilnya menuju kampusnya. Sesampainya di kampus Seokjin langsung menuju kelasnya dan menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

"Kookie-yaa, Syugarrrr !" teriak Seokjin menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang telah duduk di kursi mereka.

"aigooo telinga ku telah terkena pencemaran suara pagi-pagi" seru yeoja bermata sipit yang berpenampilan tomboy.

" heyy suara ku ini merdu kau tahu. Dasar pemanis buatan"cibir Seokjin

"kalian ini ada saja yang kalian perdebatkan" yeoja dengan gigi kelinci tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua sahabatnya yang masih saling mengejek.

"hey..hey.. kalian tahu tidak" seru Seokjin.

"kami tidak tahu" balas Suga singkat.

"eishh aku serius Sugar.."protes Seokjin.

"aku juga serius Kim kau belum memberi tahu kami apapun" balas Suga.

"aishh Kailan ini sudahlah. Ada apa Jin?" Tanya Jongkook atau Kookie.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Kim Namjoon di bioskop" bisik Seokjin.

"MWOO!" seru Suga dan Jongkook berbarengan.

"chakaman! Bukankah kau bilang kemarin kau sedang malas pergi kenapa kau bisa bertemu denganya di bisokop" selidik Suga.

"heheheh awalnya aku memang malas tapi ternyata Ken oppa mengajak ku berkencan jadi aku tidak bisa menolaknya" Seokjin hanya menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal itu sambil menampilkan cengiran tidak bersalahnya.

"lalu apa yang terjadi ketika kau bertemu denganya?" Tanya Jongkook.

"yah begitulah dia menyapaku dan menceritakan pacar barunya" seru Seokjin dengan nada malas.

"untuk apa dia menceritakan tentang pacarnya? Berusaha membuatmu cemburu?" Tanya Suga.

"entahlah" Seokjin mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Seorang Dosen terlihat memasuki kelas mereka. Mereka mulai memperhatikan materi yang sedang disampaikan dosen di depan mereka, ada beberapa orang yang mencatat ada juga beberapa orang yang hanya sibuk memperhatikan papan tulis didedepan entah mendengarkan penjelasan sang dosen entah pikiranya yang sedang melayang ke antah berantah. Waktu beralu jam mengajar dosen tersebut telah habis. Ia berpamitan lalu meninggalkan kelas. Jin dan kedua sahabatnya meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

"Ayo kita pergi. Kemarin kita gagal pergi bersama karena Princess Seokjin lebih memilih namjachigunya dibandingkan dengan sahabatnya sendiri" seru Suga dengan nada menyindir.

"astaga.. aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikan kalian.. oh ayolah nona Min kita sudah bertemu setiap hari ketika kuliah.. sedangkan Ken oppa aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya 5 hari karena dia sangat sibuk dengan group bandnya" seru Jin dengan nada mendramatisir.

"hai kalian! tidak bisakah akur barang semenit saja. Aku lelah dengan segala perdebatan tidak penting kalian. Dan kau nona Min Yoongi sebaiknya kau pergi mencari pacar agar kau tidak selalu mengeluh ketika salah satu diantara kami tidak bias menemani mu pergi" seru jongkook yang berusaha melerai mereka.

"sialan kau bocah kelinci" umpat Suga

"hehe benar kau seharunya mencari pacar. Kau itu cantik dan manis hanya saja mulut pedas mu itu kau harus menguranginya" nasihat Jin.

"hey Princess plinplan kau harusnya berkaca. Kau juga harus menghilangkan sikap plinplan mu itu" balas Suga

"sayangnya tanpa aku harus menghilangkan sifat plinplan ku aku sudah mempunyai namjachingu" ejek Jin

"kau menghinaku!?" teriak suga

Jin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Suga dan suga sudah berniat untuk memukul seokjin dengan buku yang berada ditanganya.

"SUDAH HENTIKAN! Baru saja aku minta kalian untuk akur tapi kalian malah semakin berdebat" bentak jongkook.

"Suga sekarang kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya jongkook

"kita ke café…" seru suga

"Hey kenapa kau tidak bertanya padaku?" Tanya Jin.

"karena bertanya pada mu sama saja kita akan pergi 100 tahun kemudian" ejek suga.

"Kookie-ya dia terus mengejek ku." rengek Jin sambil merangkul lengan Jongkook.

"sudahlah Jin kau tau sifatnya memang begitu kan. Ohh kau bawa mobil?" Tanya Jungkook

"tidak mobilku masih di bengkel jadi aku ikut mobil mu ya syugarr" cengir Jin.

Jin, Suga, dan Jungkook berjalan menuju parkiran dimana mobil Suga terparkir. Namun belum sampai mereka pada mobil Suga, Ken yang baru memarkirkan mobilnya menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"hai Sunshine" sapa Ken.

"hai oppa. Bukanya hari ini kau tidak ada kelas, tumben ke kampus?" Tanya Jin

"hari ini aku ada latihan band untuk festival kampus 2 minggu lagi" senyum Ken .

"oppa Hwaiting!"

.

.

.

.

tbc

RnR juseyoo gumawo yang udah review chapter sebelumnya

dan maaf late update ;( author akan mengusahakan agar cepat update


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Namjoon adalah mantan pacar Seokjin saat di SMA sekarang Seokjin telah memiliki kekasih baru yaitu Ken. Pertemuan Seokjin dan Namjoon ketika dibioskop ternyata berpengaruh pada hubungan mereka. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ken? NamJin/KenJin. GS .

FF ini pernah di post dengan cast Chanbaek dank Krisbaek

FF ini dibuat berdasarkan novel teenlit Chocoluv by Ninit Yunita namun ada beberapa kejadian serta perbedaan dalam cerita ini. Terimakasih atas perhatianya ..

Selamat membaca.

Previous chapter

 _"hai Sunshine" sapa Ken._

 _"hai oppa. Bukanya hari ini kau tidak ada kelas, tumben ke kampus?" Tanya Jin_

 _"hari ini aku ada latihan band untuk festival kampus 2 minggu lagi" senyum Ken ._

 _"oppa Hwaiting!"_

 _..._

"gomawo chagi… kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Ken pada Jin.

"kami mau ke café dan mungkin setelahnya berkeliling di Garosugil sambil melihat-lihat" jawab Jin

"Garosugil? Ahh mau beli kado untuk oppa ya hahaha.. baiklah hati-hati dan jangan terlalu banyak memakan cake kau bisa gendut nanti" canda Ken sambil mengusap pelan rambut Jin.

Seketika Jin terdiam dan mengingat sesuatu. _"astagaa ulang tahun Ken oppa hari sabtu ini"_ runtuknya dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan tanggal penting itu. Dimana orang yang paling sabar, setelah orang tuanya, telah dilahirkan dan sekarang menjelma menjadi Namja tampan berstatus Namchin Jin

"rahasiaaa~ dan aku tidak akan gendut oppaa aku kan rajin olah raga" elak Jin.

"oppa apa kau tidak akan terlambat untuk latihan?" Tanya Jungkook

"ah kau benar Kook.. baiklah jaga baik-baik sunshine ku ok. Aku pergi ya.. annyeong sunshine" Ken berjalan menjauh dari mereka menuju kampus.

"annyeong oppa" seru Jin seraya melambaikan tangan pada Ken.

" ayo Princess.." Jungkook menarik lengan Jin menuju mobil Suga.

Mereka pun menaiki mobil Suga lalu menuju café de Paris di daerah Garosugil. Setelah memarkirkan dan turun dari mobil Seokjin, Suga, dan Jungkook berjalan memasuki Café lalu duduk di meja yang berada di tengah café karena hanya tinggal meja itulah yang kosong. Seorang pelayan menghampiri dan memeberikan buku menu pada mereka.

"Aku mau pesan Strawberry and Mango Bon Bon tapi… sepertinya Iced Latte enak" pikir Jin

"Jangan mulai lagi wahai princess" Jungkook frustasi

"baiklah baiklah, aku pesan Iced Latte saja… hmmm Strawberry and Mango Bon Bon sajaa"

"Iced Latte saja.."

"ehhh Strawberry and Mango Bon Bon"

"KIM SEOK JIN!" teriak Suga dan Jungkook

"ara..ara.. aku pesan Strawberry and Mango Bon Bon" Jin menutup kedua telinganya mendengar teriakan kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku sama" singkat Jungkook.

"aku pesan iced Americano dan cheese cake" seru suga

"baik saya akan ulangi pesanannya 2 Strawberry and Mango Bon Bon, 1 iced Americano, dan 1 cheese cake. Silahkan tunggu"

"apakah kalian memiliki ide untuk memberikan kado ulang tahun untuk Ken oppa?"

"mungkin kau bisa membrinya jam tangan, saat Taehyung ulang tahun aku memberinya jam tangan agar dia selalu ingat waktu dan tidak terlambat dating" ucap Jungkook

" aku tidak punya ide. Dan apa kau sedang curhat nona Jeon?" sindir suga.

"kau jelas tidak akan punya ide namchin saja tidak punya hahahaha" canda Jin

"untuk apa aku punya pacar dan berakhir seperti kalian yang dengan susah payah memikirkan hadiah untuk kekasih kalian, menambah beban hidup ku saja" jawab Suga.

"oh astaga nona Min! memangnya apa beban hidup mu hmm? Yang ku tau di dalam otak mu itu hanya ada tidur dan membuat lagu" cibir Jungkook

"hey! Itu lebih berguna dari pada harus memikirkan hal kecil untuk kekasih kalian tak tau apa sebenarnya isi hatinya"

Pesanan merekapun diantarkan dan disimpan diatas meja tepat diahadap masing-masing. Suara bel tanda pengunjung masuk pun terdengar, mendengar itu Jin mengalihkan pandanganya pada pintu café yang terbuka dan terlihat seorang 2 orang namja memasuki café. Jin sangat mengenal kedua orang namja tersebut namja pertama namja dengan rambut orange dengan senyum jenakanya bernama Kim Taehyung, yang sejak 2 tahun lalu menjabat sebagai kekasih dari sahabat Jin yaitu Jeon Jungkook. Dan namja kedua dengan rambut hitam tinggi badan yang lebih pendek 3cm dari Taehyung serta senyum ceria yang selalu tersemat diwajah tampannya, namja itu adalah Park Jimin dan dia adalah penggemar berat Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku Senior High School. Seokjin sedikit menyeritkan keningnya melihat kedua namja itu lalu mengalihkan pandanganya pada Jungkook.

"Kookie-a kau memeberi tahu taehyung kita sedang berada disisni?" Tanya Jin

" Anni~ dia sedang pergi menemani Jimin untuk memebeli topi baru,, emangnya kenapa?"

Belum sempat Jin menjawab suara Park Jimin yang telah menyapa pendengaran mereka bertiga.

"Sugar!" teriak jimin seraya menghampiri meja mereka dan Taehyung hanya mengikuti Jimin dari belakang.

Para pengunjung café menoleh kan pandangan mereka pada namja yang baru masuk itu. Namun, tanpa menoleh Suga mengehelah napasnya dan merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang datar menjadi semakin datar. Suga terlalu mengenal suara itu suara seseorang yang selalu memangilnya dengan ceria selama 4 tahun belakangan ini, Suara seseorrang yang membuat nya sampai sekarang memiliki nama panggilan Suga.

"Sugar kita memang berjodoh lihat dengan tidak sengaja kita bisa bertemu disini" seru jimin

"itu bukan berjodoh namun memang ada kemungkinannya karena kita tinggal disatu kota bodoh" jawab Suga.

"Tae kau bilang tadi ingin mengatar jimin memebeli topi, lalu kenapa berada disini?" Tanya jungkook penasaran.

"memang, kami baru saja selesai memebil topi di toko ujung jalan ini, dan karena aku telah menemaninya Jimin ingin mentraktir ku makan dan disinilah kami berada" jawab taehyung.

"ahh begituu.." jungkook mengangguk.

"karena disini ada baby Sugar ku aku akan sekalian mentraktir kalian semua" seru jimin yang telah mengambil kursi kosong dari meja sebelah dan menempatkan kursinya tepat di sebelah kursi Suga.

"tidak perlu, kami mampu membayar" sinis Suga.

"Waaahhhhh Park Chim kau memang yang terbaik lumayan aku bisa mengirit uang untuk membeli kado Ken oppa" Ucap Jin riang.

"Kau mau membelikan apa untuk Ken hyung?" Tanya Taehyung

"molla aku masih bingung, apa kau ada ide? Kalian kan sesama namja apakah akhir-akhir ini ada hal yang menarik yang sering dibicarakan oleh para namja?" Jin penasaran.

"ada!" seru Taehyung

" apa..? apa? Cepat katakan padaku?" Jin semakin penasaran.

"Akhir-akhir ini para namja sedang tertarik denga Kendall Jenner. Kalian tau model Runway, dia sangat cantik dan seksi" ucap Taehyung antusias.

PLAKK!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat mulus dikepala taehyung.

"appoyo kookies" ringis Taehyung sambil mengusap pelan kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran pukulan kekasihnya.

"kenapa kau tidak bertanya saja pada Ken hyung langsung?" ucap Jimin yang sedari tadi sibuk menggoda Suga namun tidak berhasil.

"eiii bukankah sebuah hadiah itu seharusnya menjadi Kejutan jika aku bertanya maka tidak akan seru lagi" ucap Jin.

"akan percuma jika hadiahnya sesuatu yang tidak kau butuhkan dan tidak akan terpakai" seru Suga.

"woahhh my Sugar setuju dengan ucapanku? Kita benar-benar sehati" ucap Jimin Riang seraya merentangkan tanganya dan mendekat untuk memeluk Suga.

"berisik! Dan jangan coba-coba untuk memeluk ku Jim" suga memperingatkan Jimin.

"jika tidak beri hadiah yang sesuai dengan hobiny saja" seru Jungkook

"nah benar! Ken hyung kan seorang vokalis kenapa kau tidak memberinya microphone khusus untuknya saja?" celetuk Taehyung.

"sebaiknya kau tidak usah berbicara Taetae" seru jungkook sambil membekap mulut taehyung.

Akhirnya merekapun menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol sebenarnya hanya Jin, Jungkook, dan taehyung yang mengobrol karena Jimin asik mengoda Suga dengan segala gombalannya dan Suga hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah datar dan sedikit kata-kata pedas yang dapat membuat orang yang mendengarnya langsung sakit hati dan mungkin melempar Suga dengan sesuatu di dekat mereka. Namun, Jimin berbeda dia malah akan tersenyum semakin lebar dan semakin gencar menggoda Suga.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 17.00 merekapun beranjak dari kusi mereka dan Jimin membayar semua makanan yang mereka pesan lalu berjalan keluar café. Jin mengeluarkan isi tasnya untuk mencari handphone lalu ia mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari tasnya.

"kau bilang mobil mu sedang ada dibengkel? Kenapa kau bawa kunci mobil?" Tanya Suga bingung.

"ahh itu tadi pagi aku membawa mobil namun saat perjalanan ke kampus appa menelepon bahwa mobilku ada jadwal servis hari ini jadi Pak Han membawa pulang mobilku untuk diservis menggunakan kunci cadangan" jelas Jin

"Jadi kalian kesini menggunakan mobil siapa?" Tanya taehyung

"mobil Suga, aku pulang bersama Suga dan Jin saja, kau pulanglah bersama Jimin" seru Jungkook.

"baiklah hati-hati dijalan ya , kami duluan" seru taehyung

"My sugar aku duluan oke.. jika sudah sampai rumah aku akan menghubungimu, bye sugar." Jimin dan taehyung pun berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan ketiga gadis tersebut.

Jin, Jungkook, dan Suga berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobil Suga terparkir. Sesampainya di parkiran mereka bertiga langsung menaiki mobil dan Suga menegmudi menuju rumah Jin.

"Suga apa kau tidak tertarik dengan Jimin? Celetuk Jin yang berada di kursi penumpang belakang.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" jawab Suga santai

"kau tahu dia telah mengejar mu selama 4 tahun Min Yoongi, sejak kita sekelas di kelas 2 SHS. Dia selalu mengikuti mu kemanapun dan tidak pernah menyerah walaupun telah kau serang dengan mulut pedas mu itu" jelas Jungkook.

"aku kira dia hanya ingin bercanda saja denganku. Aku tidak pernah berpikiran bahwa dia menyukaiku"

"astaga Min Yoongi lalu untuk apa dia memberi mu panggilan manis yang selama ini kau sandang nona Suga" ucap Jin frustasi.

"aku kira dia hanya mengejekku saja karena kulit ku pucat" jawab Suga santai.

"Astaga kau ini benar-benar tidak peka dan tidak memiliki perasaan" oceh Jungkook.

"hei aku peka dan punya perasaan!" bantah Suga.

"jika kau punya? Kenapa sampai sekarang kau dan Jimin tidak bersama?"Tanya Jin.

"untuk apa aku bersama seseorang yang hanya bisa menggombal dan tidak pernah dengan serius menyatakan perasaanya padaku?" jawab Suga santai.

"woaahhh! jadi kau menunggu Jimin menyatakan perasaanya dengan sungguh-sungguh kepadamu nona Min?" goda Jungkook.

"tidak juga" jawab Suga singkat namun wajah putih Suga terlihat memerah menahan malu.

"aku akan menceritakan ini pada Taehyung supaya Taehyung bilang pada Jimin dan Jimin akan segera menyatakan perasaanya padamu Sugarr dan akhirnya uri Sugar tidak akan melajang lagiii" seru Jungkook antusias.

"apa-apaan kalian ini. .. Jika dia memang serius tanpa disuruh pun dia akan menyatakan perasaanya" sinis Suga.

"woahh uri Sugar ternyata telah menunggu seorang Park Jimin sejak lama" goda Jin.

"aishh kalian semua berisikk! hey princess plinplan kita sudah sampai dirumah mu turunlah.. aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur" runtuk Suga.

"ckck uri suga sedang malu ternyata hahaha. Baiklah aku turun kalian hati-hati, kookie-a jangan lupa kau bilang pada taehyung ok. Annyeonggigaseyoo~! Seru Jin.

Jin turun dari mobil Suga dan langsung berjalan melewati pagar rumah menuju pintu rumahnya. Jin memasuki rumahnya dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Jin menyimpan tas di atas meja belajarnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah menyelesaikan ritual mari membersihkan diri Seokjin merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur lalu mulai mengutak-atik Hp nya.

"huaaa apa yang harus aku belikan untuk hadiah ulang tahun Ken Oppa" galau seokjin seraya menguling-gulingkan badannya diatas kasur.

"Apa aku harus mengikuti saran Jimin dan Suga saja?" gumam Jin.

Jin pun membuka Hp nya lalu membuka aplikasi kakaotalk dan menuliskan pesan untuk namchinya.

 _Oppa~ ^^_

Beberapa menit kemudian Ken membalas pesan Jin.

 _Waeyo sunshine? (From: My Ken)_

 _Apa oppa sedang sibuk?_

 _Anniyo~ kenapa hmm? (From: My Ken)_

 _Apa aku boleh menelepon?_

 _Tidak boleh! Hahahaha (From: My Ken)_

 _Jinjja? Miannn :(((_

 _Aigoo my Sunshine hahaha telepon saja (From: My Ken)_

Seokjinpun segera mencari no kontak Ken lalu melakukan sebuah panggilan.

"Oppa~" manja Seokjin

"kenapa Sunshine?" Suara berat Ken menyapa pendengaran Jin.

"anniyo aku hanya sedang merindukan mu~"

"haha aku juga padahal kita baru bertemu tadi pagi"

"nee~"

"…."

"…."

"Jinnie"

"ne?"

"Kenapa diam?"

"hmmm aku hanya sedang bingung"

"bingung? bingung kenapa"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sunshine?"

"aku bingung mau membelikan kado apa untuk Oppa~"

"ne? hahahahahahhaha" tawa Ken pecah.

"jangan tertawaa~" rengek Jin.

"kau lucu Sunshine~ aku tidak ingin apa-apa"

"tapi tadi pagi Oppa bilang.."

"Itu hanya bercanda Jin"

"tapi aku tidak mengagap itu sebuah candaan..oppa~" rengek Jin

"aku serius.. aku sedang tidak menginginkan apapun" jelas Ken

"tidakk mungkinnn.."

"aku seriuss oppa!" Jin semakin merengek

"Aku juga serius Sunshine" tegas Ken

"pasti ada yang kau butuhkan opaaa! Jaket, topi, kemeja, atau kaos atau mungkin Micrphone khusus untuk mu?" cerocos Jin.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Ken tergelak

"OPPA! Aku serius"

"hahaha microphone khusus? Hahahaha astaga Jinnie kau ini lucu sekali aku hanya vokalis band kampus bukan band terkenal"

"maka dari itu katakan padaku kau menginginkan apa oppa~"

"haruskah?"

"iya harusss"

"kau memaksa?"

"iya aku memaksa jebal.. jebal.. jebal.."

"hhh.. baiklah baiklah"

"jadi apa yang oppa inginkan?" harap Jin

"tidak ada"

"OPPA!" Teriak Jin

"hahahahaahaha iya iya iya Kaos saja bagaimana?"

"kaos?"

"Iya kaos. Aku sudah kehabisan kaos untuk manggung aku merasa hanya memakai kaos itu-itu saja"

"ahhh baiklah akan kucarikan Kaos pink polkadot untuk oppa" canda Jin

"Mwoo! Kim seokjin kau sedang bercanda kan?" panic Jin

"anni aku kan ingin memberikan sesuatu yang special dan mudah didiingat"

"Sunshine pleaseee!" mohon Ken

"hahaha aku bercanda Oppa" Jin tertawa

"ahh syukurlah ku kira kau serius" Ken lega.

"tentu saja tidak oppa"

"baguslah.. sekarang sudah malam sebaiknya kau tidur Sunshine"

"ne.. oppa~ saranghae"

"nado.. good night Sunshine"

Sambungan telepon itupun terputus. Jin merasa lega karena mengetahui apa yang akan dia berikan pada Ken. Jin pun memejamkan matanya lalu terlelap kedalam mimpi.

Sinar matahari pagi menyapa indra Seokjin membuat Jin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia meregangkan badanya. Ia merasa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat baik karena ia bermimpi telah sukses merayakan ulah tahun Ken. Jin bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke kampus. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Jin dan mengenakan skiny jeans biru dengan kemeja berwarna putih dengan lengan yang digulung sampai siku dan menggunakan sepatu converse high berwarna merah. Jin berjalan menuju lemari berisi koleksi tasnya dan ia berdiri di depan jajaran tas tesebut.

" _totebag_ berwarna biru dongker atau ransel hitam?"

Tote bag

"ransel"

"tote bag"

"ransel"

"tote bag"

"ransel"

"ransel saja " Jinpun mengambil tas ransel hitam berbahan kanvas merk Gucci pilihanya lalu memindahkan isi tasnya kemarin kedalam tas pilihanya.

Jin keluar dari kamarnya lalu menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Pagi eomma.." sapa Jin seraya mencium pipi eommanya yang sedang duduk di kursinya.

"pagi sayang.. ini eomma sudah memanggangkan roti untuk mu" seru nyonya kim

"gomawo eomma. Appa mana?" Tanya Jin

"appa mu ada perjalanan bisnis ke Jeju dia sudah berangkat pagi –pagi sekali" jelas Nyonya Kim

Jinpun menghabiskan roti panggangnya lalu meminum jus jeruk yang telah disediakan.

"eomma aku sudah selesai.. aku berangkat ya" ucap Jin lalu beranjak dari kursi nya menuju garasi mobilnya.

"Pak Han mobil ku sudah diservis kan?" Tanya Seokjin kepada seorang lelaki yang sedang mengelap mobilnya.

"sudah Nona sekarang sudah bisa dipakai" jawab Pak Han seraya membukakan pintu kemudi untuk Seokjin

"terima kasih pak Han" Jin masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lalu menjalankan mobilnya menuju kampusnya. Namun saat di tengah perjalanan tiba –tiba mobil Seokjin mogok. Seokjin merasa bingung dengan mobilnya yang tiba-tiba mati ia pun keluar dari mobil dan berusaha mengecek kap mesin mobilnya walau sebenarnya Jin tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan dunia permesinnan. Seokjin berdiri di depan kap mobilnya seraya melipat kedua tanganya didepan dadanya. Dan tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah mobil berjalan mundur dan berhenti tepat disebelah mobilnya.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan Kim Seokjin?"

Tanya seorang namja dari kursi pengemudi yang berhenti disebelah mobil Jin.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

RnR juseyoo

gomawo untuk reviewnyaaa yang udah bikin Author semangat update!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Namjoon adalah mantan pacar Seokjin saat di SMA sekarang Seokjin telah memiliki kekasih baru yaitu Ken. Pertemuan Seokjin dan Namjoon ketika dibioskop ternyata berpengaruh pada hubungan mereka. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ken? NamJin/KenJin. GS .

FF ini pernah di post dengan cast Chanbaek dank Krisbaek

FF ini dibuat berdasarkan novel teenlit Chocoluv by Ninit Yunita namun ada beberapa kejadian serta perbedaan dalam cerita ini. Terimakasih atas perhatianya ..

Selamat membaca.

Previous Chapter

 _"Apa kau butuh bantuan Kim Seokjin?"_

 _Tanya seorang namja dari kursi pengemudi yang berhenti disebelah mobil Jin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jin menoleh ke arah mobil yang berhenti didekatnya itu. Ia melihat sang pengemudi mobil tersebut ia sangat kenal dengan pengemudi tersebut. Pengemudi mobil dengan senyum lebar serta lesung pipi yang tersemat dipipinya dan surai berwarna hijau tosca nya yang terakhir kali Seokjin melihatnya dengan surai merah muda.

"aku tidak butuh bantuan mu Namjoon" ketus Jin

"benarkah?" seru pengemudi tersebut yang diketahui sebagai Namjoon seraya mengeluarkan sedikit badanya melalui jendela mobilnya untuk melihat keadaan Seokjin

"benar, pergilah jika kau berada disini aku malah semakin sial" seru jin sambil melihat keadaan mesin mobilnya yang sebenaryna jin tidak mengerti apapun ia hanya berpura-pura untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Namjoon serta membuat Namjoon mau pergi.

Namun, bukanya pergi Namjoon memajukan mobilnya dan berhenti didepan mobil Jin agar tidak menghalangi jalan, lalu ia turun dari mobilnya sambil membawa peralatan yang selalu ia bawa didalam mobilnya jika ada sesuatu genting seperti ini terjadi. Namjoon berdiri tepat disebelah Jin lalu menggulung lengan kemeja dan sedikit mendorong Seokjin untuk menyingkir dari sana agar ia leluasa memperbaiki mobil Jin. Namjoon mengambil beberapa peralatan lalu mulai mengecek mobil Jin dan mulai memperbaikinya. Tangan Namjoon kotor karena pekerjaanya itu namun ia tersenyum lega karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaanya tersebut.

"hey coba kau hidupkan mobilmu" suruh Namjoon pada Jin namun beberapa saat menunggu mesin mobil tersebut tidak kunjung dihidupkan, Namjoon bingung lalu mengitip bagian pengemudi mobil tersebut. Namjoon melongo karena tidak mendapati Jin berada disana Namjoon mengedarkan pandanganya untuk mencari Seokjin namun ia tidak mendapati sosok cantik tersebut berada disekitar nya.

"kemana dia? apa dia meninggalkan mobilnya disini?" curiga Namjoon. Namjoon membuka pintu pengemudi mobil Jin lalu mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil tersebut dan VIOLAA! Mesin mobil Jin menyala. Namjoon tersenyum senang lalu kembali mematikan mesin mobil Jin dan keluar dari mobil Jin.

Namjoon melihat kearah sosok yang familiar berjalan ditrotoar menuju kearahnya. Sosok itu ternyata Jin sambil membawa kantung belanjaan entah berisi apa. Jin pun sampai dihadapan Namjoon.

"Bagaimana? Apa mobil ku sudah benar?" Tanya Jin seraya berdiri dihadapan Namjoon.

"sudah selesai dan bisa hidup kembali tuan putri" jawab Namjoon

"bagus lah" singkat Jin

"kau dari mana? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang aku kira kau meninggal kan mobilmu disini" Tanya Namjoon

"kau gila? Meninggalkan mobil ku disini bersama penjahat seperti mu?" Histeris Jin.

"hey! Apa yang kau maksud dengan penjahat? Aku sudah memperbaiki mobil mu dan sekarang kau mengataiku sebagai penjahat? Benar benar kau ini"

"kau memang penjahat penjahat yang selalu mempermainkan hati seorang wanita dan menggoda wanita diseluruh Korea, bawa ini dan terima kasih" ketus Jin ia langsung menaiki mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya menuju kampusnya.

"cih! Ternyata dia masih marah soal itu haha" tawa Namjoon hambar lalu memasuki mobilnya

Namjoon, melihat isi kantong belajaan yang diberikan Seokjin tadi ternyata kantong itu berisi tisu basah serta minuman dingin kesukaan Namjoon.

"ternyata dia masih peduli kepada ku" seru Namjoon seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang ia tuju.

Jin sampai di kampusnya lalu berjalan menuju kantin karena ia tidak mungkin masuk kelas saat ini karena ia sudah sangat terlambat. Jin mencari bangku di sudut kantin lalu memesan minuman ia menunggu sambil memainkan Handphonenya dan membuka aplikasi twitter pada handphonennya dan ia sangat terkejut menemukan sebuah pemberitahuan follower baru dengan username Nmjoonkim iya tau jelas siapa yang sekarang menjadi pengikutnya di media social twitter tersebut. Seokjinn yang penasaran lalu mengklik username tersebut dan melihat isi profil dari followers barunya tersebut, Seokjin melihat beberapa foto yang Namjoon unggah diantaranya ada fotonya yang sedang latihan band serta beberapa foto dirinya bersama seorang perempuan yang ia ketahui sebagai pacarnya Namjoon, dengan rasa berat hati Seokjin pun mengklik kotak follow yang berada pada profil namja tersebut.

Seokjin kehilangan mood untuk membuka twitter nya karena follower barunya itu. Ia pun membuka aplikasi LINE untuk memberitahu keberadaanya pada kedua sahabatnya agar setelah selesai mereka busa menghampiri Seokjin di sini. Ketika membuka aplikasi tesbut banyak pemberitahuan yang masuk berasal dari grup nya bersama kedua sahabatnya tersebut

 _Suga: kau dimana? (8.15)_

 _Kookie: Princess kau masuk tidak? (8.20)_

 _Kookie: KIM SEOKJIN KAU DIMANA SEBENTAR LAGI DOSEN AKAN MASUK (8.25)_

 _Kookie: SEOK JIN (8.26)_

 _Kookie: JIN! (8.26)_

 _Kookie: JIN! (8.27)_

 _Seokjinnie: Maaf chat kalian baru masuk. (9.45)_

 _Seokjinne: Mobil ku mogok tadi jadi aku terlambat (9.46)_

 _Seokjinnie: sekarang aku dikantin setelah kaian selesai, cepat kesini ada yang harus aku ceritakan pada kalian (9.47)_

Jin melihat isi handphonenya dan tertarik untuk membuka gallery lalu melihat foto-foto yang ada didalamnya. Jari Seokjin tergerak untuk mengklik sebuah folder yang berisi foto dirinya dengan namjachingunya, Ia tersenyum melihat beberapa foto yang memperlihat kan ekspresi konyol dari wajah namjachingunya yang biasa terlihat keren itu, ada juga sebuah foto yang diambil secara candid dimana Ken sedang duduk sambil focus memetik gitarnya, foto itu sangat keren menurun Seokjin lihatlah wajah tampan ken yang sedang serius itu. Ken orang koera asli namun wajahnya terlihat seperti campuran dan itulah menjadi charm milik Ken. Ketika Seokjin sedang asik memperhatikan foto ken tiba-tiba ada sebuah hembusan nafas menyapa telinganya seperti membisikan sesuatu.

Seokjin kaget lalu menolehkan wajahnya kearah sumber nafas tersebut. Dan ternya itu ulah Kookie sahabatnya yang sedang menjaihilinya.

"Serius sekali princess kau sedang apa sih ? " Tanya jungkook

"tidak aku hanya sedang mati kebosanan menunggu kalian" keluh Seokjin.

"kau ini berlebihan sekali princess" ujar jungkook seraya menempatkan dirinya duduk disebelah Jin

Seokjin celingukan mencari sesorang yang seharusnya bersama jungkook saat ini. Sesosok gadis dengan badan imut wajah jutek serta perkataan yang pedas dan mampu membuat orang yang mendengarnya akan sakit hati.

"dimana suga? Bukankah dia seharusnya bersama mu?" bingung Jin.

"dia ditarik pergi oleh penggemar sejatinya ketika keluar kelas tadi" santai jungkook seraya menghabiskan minuman yang jin pesan.

PLAKK! Jin menepuk keras lengan jungkook

"BRUSSHHH!" Jungkook menyemburkan minuman yang ada dimulutnya.

"jangan menghabiskan minuman ku nona Jeon" ketus Jin

"astaga kau ini pelit sekali Jin" protes jungkook

"biarkan saja yang penting aku cantik~" bangga Jin

"apa hubunganya cantik dengan pelit ckckck" keluh Jongkook

"tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa Jimin menarik Suga?" Tanya Jin

"kalau soal Jimin yang datang tiba-tiba dan menarik Suga itu sudah biasa, yang tidak biasa adalah kenapa Suga mau saja ditarik oleh Jimin? Biasanya ia akan menggunakan segala tenaganya untuk lepas dari bocah pendek itu tapi kali ini dia hanya menggerutu tapi tetap pergi bersamanya" terawang Jungkook

"hmm benar juga katamu kookie, kurasa ada yang aneh disini dan kita harus mengintrogasi Suga sesegera mungkin" seru Jin

"kita akan segera mengintrogasi Suga nanti namun ada yang lebih membuat ku penasaran sekarang, kau bilang ingin menceritakan sesuatu?" Tanya jungkook penasaran.

"ahh benar hampir saja aku lupa, ketika mobilku mogok tadi kau tahu siapa yang memperbaikinya?" Tanya Jin

"tukang bengkel? Astaga Jin kau mau bercerita tukang bengkel yang memperbaiki mobil mu. Yang benar saja princess aku berlari dari kelas kesini kukira ada cerita apa" seru Jungkook malas.

"bukan, ishh! dengarkan dulu ceritaku, tadi Namjoon yang memperbaiki mobilku" jelas Jin.

"Namjoon? Mwoo?! Namjoon, Kim Namjoon mantan mu itu, jadi sekarang dia berhenti kuliah dan kerja di bengkel astagaaa?!" histeris jungkook.

" astaga Jeon Jungkook!" geram Jin

"apa? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Jungkook polos.

"dia tidak berhenti kuliah ataupun menjadi tukang bengkel oke, tadi kami tak sengaja bertemu di jalan dan dia membantu memperbaiki mobil ku" jelas Jin

"ohh kukira dia berhenti kuliah, lalu bagian mana yang ingin kau ceritakan?" Tanya Jungkook polos.

"sudahlah aku ingin mencari kado untuk ulang tahun Ken oppa ke Lotte" seru Jin malas dan langsung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook.

"loh kenapa? Hey princess aku kan hanya bertanya padamu ayolah jangan meninggalkan ku sendirian" susul Jungkook.

Jin dan jungkook pun berjalan menuju dimana mobil Jin terparkir. Jin pun segera melajukan mobilnya menuju Lotte. Sesampainya di Lotte jin langsung memarkirkan mobilnya. Lalu keluar dari mobil dan memasuki kawasan perbelanjaan.

"apa yang kau cari untuk kado Ken oppa?" Tanya Jungkook

"aku mencari kaos katanya ia butuh kaos untuk manggung" jawab jin

"baiklah kalau begitu gampang mencarinya disini banyak toko pakaian lelaki yang keren aku pernah menemani Taehyung membeli kaos untuknya" jelas Jungkook

Jungkook dan Jin pun mengintari satu persatu isi toko pakaian lelaki di Lotte. Menggingat Jin yang sedikit lama dalam menentukan sesuatu setelah 4 Jam mereka berkeliling pun mereka belum mendapatkan satu kaos pun yang cocok menurut Jin.

"astaga princess kita sudah mengelilingi semua tempat yang ada disini namun kau belum memilih satu pun" frustasi Jungkook

"ini untuk Ken oppa kookie jadi kaos itu haruslah sangat special" ungkap Jin

"sebaiknya kita makan dulu ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang dan perut ku sudah meraung minta diisi" ajak jungkook

"hh baiklah kita ke foodcourt sekarang, setelah itu kita pulang saja kita bisa cari lusa saja"seru Jin yang tenaganya juga sudah habiskarena ia tidak sempat sarapan tadi pagi.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju escalator menuju foodcourt yang berada dilantai atas dan melihat sekitar Lotte namun mata Jungkook menagkap kedua sosok yang sangat familiar baginya. Kedua sosok itu sedang berada di escalator turun yang berada sedikit jauh dari posisi jin dan jungkook sekarang namun mata tajam jungkook dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang kedua sosok itu lakukan.

Sosok seorang yeoja dan namja yang tersebut membuat jungkook sedikit menyeritkan dahinya karena Jungkook dengan jelas melihat mereka berdua bergandengan tangan ketika berjalan ke eskalator tesebut serta tingkah sang namja yang terlihat sedikit menggoda yeoja tersebut dan terlihat ekspresi malu dari yeoja itu membuat jungkok semakin menyeritkan alisnya karena tingkah kedua sosok tersebut seperti sepasang kekasih. Dengan sangat penasaran jungkook langsung menarik tangan Jin untuk berjalan menaiki escalator tersebut.

"heyy ada apa? Kenapa kau menarikku kookie?" Tanya Jin

"Diam akan kujelaskan nanti kita harus cepat sebelum kehilangan mereka" seru jungkook dan terus menarik tangan Jin dan sedikit berlari menuju escalator turun dimana kedua sosok yang familiar itu berada.

"mereka? Mereka siapa? Kenapa kita turun lagi? Kita kan mau makan" Tanya Jin bingung dengan tingkah sahabat kelincinya yang satu ini. Yang terus menarik lenganya dan menuruini tangga escalator dengan buru buru.

"sstt jangan banyak Tanya nanti nanti kau akan tahu sendiri, ini adalah hal yang sangat penting menyangkut sebuah hubungan" sergah jungkook.

"hubungan? Siapa? Taehyung selingkuh?" seru Jin syok.

"kalau itu terjadi aku tidak akan segan mencuri sebuah pisau dari toko peralatan dapur sekarang juga, ini lebih dari itu." Jungkook terus menarik tangan Jin dan mencari kedua sosok yang familiar tersebut terlihat sedang memasuki sebuah toko sepatu. Dengan cepat jungkook menarik tangan Jin menuju toko sepatu tersebut namun tidak memasukinya mereka hanya mengawasi dari luar toko. Dan mengintip dari pintu masuk toko tersebut.

"sebenarnya siapa yang kita ikuti dari tadi sih? cepat jawab atau aku akan masuk dan melihatnya sendiri" ancam Jin

" kau intip sendiri saja dan jangan teriak dan menarik perhatian mereka, dan persiapkan jantung mu sebelum melihatnya" bisik Jungkook.

"kenapa apa yang kita mengawasi Ken oppa? Apa yang kau lihat Ken oppa?" ucap Jin sendu.

"aisshhh bukan kalau dia Ken oppa aku tak akan segan untuk mengambil mobil yang sedang dipajang disana dan menabraknya" omel jungkook.

"kenapa kau lebih sadis kepada Ken oppa?" ucap Jin sebal.

"Karena dia berani menyakiti sahabat ku yang berharga ini" ucap Jungkook

"aaahh kau manis sekali kookie~" Jin memeluk Jungkook.

"hey nanti saja acara peluknya yang paling penting adalah kedua makhluk yang sedang kita ikuti sekarang" seru jungkook seraya melepas pelukan Jin.

"ahhh aku hampir lupa" ucap Jin. Jin pun sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya dari arah pintu masuk toko tersebut dan melihat kedalam toko sepatu yang tidak terlalu besar tersebut.

"Jimin?! Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Bukan kah kau bilang dia menarik Suga pergi" Tanya Jin

"lihat siapa yang bersamanya" bisik Jungkook. Jin pun kembali menyembulkan kepalanya dan melihat dengan seksama.

"ommoo! Mereka … mereka berdua? berpegangan tangan!" histeris Jin.

"ssttt! Jangan berisik kau ingin kita ketahuan" seru jungkook seraya membekap mulut Jin.

Sosok namja yang sedaritadi mereka ikuti adalah Jimin. Jimin terlihat sedang melihat-lihat deretan sepatu couple dengan tangan Suga yang berada digenggamanya.

"astagaaa sejak kapan mereka berduaa jadi pasangan?!" Tanya Jin bingung pada Jungkook.

"mana ku tahu sudah kubilang ada yang aneh dengan Suga dan ternyata Tuhan membantu kita secepat ini" ujar Jungkook.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Kita akan menghampiri mereka? Dan menayakan semuanya?" Tanya Jin.

"tidak tidak sekarang, sekarang kita harus membiarkan dulu mereka menikmati waktunya namun kita harus mendapatkan bukti dari ini semua untuk mengintrogasi Suga" jawab Jungkook

"Baiklah aku akan mengambil foto mereka berdua" seru Jin.

Jin pun mengeluarkan Handphone nya lalu memotret moment Jimin dan Suga. Angle yang Jin dapatkan sangatlah pas di foto tersebut terlihat Jimin sedang menanyakan sesuatu pada Suga dan menatap matanya sedangkan suga sedikit mendongkak dan membalas tatapan mata Jimin.

"Aku dapat.." sorak Jin pelan dan memperlihatkan hasil hepretanya pada Jungkook.

"bagus ini akan menjadi bukti yang sangat kuat, lihat tatapan mereka itu, tatapan mabuk asmara cihh, Suga tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi sekarang" Seru Jungkook.

"Lalu kita harus kemana sekarang?" Tanya Jin.

"Kita sebaiknya pulang saja karena aku sudah kenyang dengan melihat mereka" ceria Jungkook.

" baiklah aku bisa menghemat uang dengan makan dirumah hahaha" seru Jin.

mereka berdua pun beranjak dari depan toko tersebut yang membuat mereka berdua menjadi perhatian para pengunjung yang melihatnya. dan meninggalkan kedua sejoli yang sedang asik memilh sepatu itu.

"hattcchii!"

"kau baik baik saja? Kenapa tiba-tiba bersin?" seru Jimin seraya menagkupkan tangannya pada pipi Suga.

"aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin ada yang sedang membicarakan ku" ucap Suga santai dan membalas perlakuan Jimin dengan sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"haha mungkin kedua sahabat mu sedang membicarakan mu. Kita pilih yang ini saja oke?" canda jimin

"terserah kau saja aku sudah bilang aku tak suka barang berpasangan seperti itu, sangat kekanakan kau tahu" ujar Suga.

"aishh berhrntilah mengomel kau harus menikmati kencan kita ini Sugar"

"cepatlahh aku sudah lapar" rengek Suga.

"iya iya sabar"

Kedua sejoli itu pun melanjutkan perjalanan kencan mereka tanpa mengetahui bahwa tadi ada uda sosok yeoja yang mengikuti mereka.

Jin telah sampai dirumahnya setelah mengantarkan Jungook pulang. Ia langsung memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan badanya lelah karena seharian mengelilingi Lotte. Namun, baru saja jin ingin memejamkan matanya Handphonenya berdering menandakan panggilan masuk. Jin meraih tasnya dan merogoh isi tasnya untuk mencari handphonenya. Namun setelah mendapatkan handphonenya dan melihat siapa penelepon tersebut jin langsung mengerutkan alisnya.

"untuk apa dia menelepon ku? " Tanya Jin. Jin hanya membiarkan Handphone itu berdering tanpa ada niatan untuk mengangkatnya. Namun sang penelepon tak kunjung menyerah dan terus membanjiri Handphone Jin dengan panggilanya.

"ohh astaga manusia ini ada apa sih!" Jin pun akhirnya menyerah dan memilih mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut.

"Ada apa?" ketus Jin

"kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkanya?" seru sebuah suara disebrang sana.

"ada apa cepat katakan aku malas berbicara dengan mu" keluh Jin

"aih kau ini tidak bisa kah bersikap ramah sedikit padaku"

"tak ada kata ramah untuk mu dikamusku Namjoon, cepat katakan ada apa kau menelepon ku seperti ingin melaporkan sebuah kebakaran dan sekarang kau malah bertele-tele dengan ku."

"kau ini masih saja dendam pada ku" seru Namjoon.

"ku tutup" seru Jin seraya memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Namjoon.

Namun tak lama kemudian nama Namjoon kembali muncul dilayar hanphone Jin menandakan ia kembali menghubungi Jin. Jin menganggkatnya.

"jika kau hanya iseng hen…"

"Aku melihat Ken bersama seorang perempuan dibandara" ucapan Jin diputus oleh kalimat mengejutkan dari Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

rnr juseyoo

Jiah selaku author mau minta maaf banget karena late update ini author lagi sibuk ngurus psersiapan wisuda heheh doakan Jiah.

dan Jiah akan usahakan fast update untuk chapter kedepanya. Jiah juga udah menyiapkan beberapa ff lain yang akan Jiah Publish setelah FF ini selesai. mohon bantuanyaaa.

thanks untuk semua yang udah menanti dan mereview ff ini:

untuk cookingseokjin gomawoo atas semangatnyaa~~panggil aja Jiah ne. maafkan jiah karena late update yaa /bow/, jiah usahakan untuk fast update. termia kasih yaa terus membaca dan revief ff Jiah

terimakasih untuk semua orang yang udah review FF second chance

ORUL2, Aiko Vallery, Sky Onix, es, kenjin, Sky Onix


	5. Chapter 5

FF ini pernah di post dengan cast Chanbaek dank Krisbaek

FF ini dibuat berdasarkan novel teenlit Chocoluv by Ninit Yunita namun ada beberapa kejadian serta perbedaan dalam cerita ini. Terimakasih atas perhatianya ..

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

Previous Chapter

.

.

.

 _"kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkanya?" seru sebuah suara disebrang sana._

 _"ada apa cepat katakan aku malas berbicara dengan mu" keluh Jin_

 _"aih kau ini tidak bisa kah bersikap ramah sedikit padaku"_

 _"tak ada kata ramah untuk mu dikamusku Namjoon, cepat katakan ada apa kau menelepon ku seperti ingin melaporkan sebuah kebakaran dan sekarang kau malah bertele-tele dengan ku."_

 _"kau ini masih saja dendam pada ku" seru Namjoon._

 _"ku tutup" seru Jin seraya memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Namjoon._

 _Namun tak lama kemudian nama Namjoon kembali muncul dilayar hanphone Jin menandakan ia kembali menghubungi Jin. Jin menganggkatnya._

 _"jika kau hanya iseng hen…"_

 _"Aku melihat Ken bersama seorang perempuan dibandara" ucapan Jin diputus oleh kalimat mengejutkan dari Namjoon.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

DEG..!

DEG!

DEG!

Jin terpaku. Seluruh badanya lemas matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Perasaanya mulai kacau perasaan yang sama saat dia mengetahui namjoon menghianatinya dulu namun ini terasa lebih menyakitkan.

"Jin.."

"Seokjin..?"

"Kim Seokjin kau masih disana?" tanya namjoon"

"Apa?! Ha? Aku tidak mendengarmu maaf sepertinya sinyalnya jelek maaf.." jin pun memutuskan sambungan teleponya.

Klick!

Alasan yang Jin buat memang tidak masuk akal namun Jin tak ingin mendengarnya. Sungguh Jin tak mendengar kelanjutanya dari perkataan namjoon. Ken nya tak mungkin begitu. Dan kenapa Juga ia harus percaya terhadap perkataan namja brengsek seperti namjoon. Ia harus percaya pada Ken, walaupun perkataan namjoon benar pasti ada alasanya Ken bersama perempuan itu. Ya jin harus percaya pada Ken. Lagi pula berjsama seorang perempuan ditempat umum bukan berarti mereka pacaran atau memiliki hubungan yang special kan. Bisa saja mereka sedang mencari keperluan untuk tugas kelompok. Iya Jin harus berfikir positif sebelum mendapatkan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

Kringg..

Kring…

Layar handphone Jin menunjukan nama namjoon yang sedang melakuakan panggilan padanya. Jin mengangkat teleponya.

"ada apa lagi?"

"kenapa kau menutup telponya"

"aku tidak mendengar ucapanmu yang menuduh Ken oppa tanpa alasan seperti itu. Tidak cukupkah kau menyakitiku dulu? Tidakkah kau puas membuatku menderita?" nanar Jin

"aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku dimasa lalu, tapi aku bicara serius Jin, aku berbicara berdasarkan fakta yang kulihat" ucap Namjoon Serius.

"baiklah terserah kau saja. Mungkin yang kau lihat itu benar Ken oppa tapi mungkin dia sedang ada keperluan mencari tugas atau apa yang mengharuskan dia pergi bersama yeoja itu" sanggah Jin

"tidak Jin, aku tidak melihat namchin mu tapi aku bertemu dengan namchin mu di bandara" tegas Namjoon.

"apa maksudmu dengan bertemu?" Jin semakin penasaran. Perasaannya semakin kalut air matanya mulai tak terbendung suaranya mulai parau.

"…"

"namjoon cepat jelaskan padaku, apa yang kau maksud dengan bertemu?" bentak Jin. Ia sudah tak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"tadi pagi saat kita bertemu, pada saat itu aku sebenarnya sedang berada di perjalanan menuju bandara untuk menjemput sepupu ku yang baru kembali dari Jepang. Namun saat aku sampai disana untuk menjemputnya ternyata dia bersama seseorang yang dia memperkenalkan kepada ku sebagai namjachingunya"

"ja.. jadi maksudmu? Yang sepupumu perkenalkan padamu sebagai namja chingunya adalah Ken oppa?" runtuh sudah segala pertahanan Jin air matanya meluncur dengan cepat. Hatinya merasa kelu. Seluruh badanya lemas. Tangisnya pecah isakannya pun mengalun dari bibirnya. Iya tidak bisa membayangkan kenyataan yang ia dengar barusan.

"jin..? kau baik baik saja? Maaf kan aku tapi aku harus memberitahumu semua ini karena aku tak ingin kau sakit" sesal Namjoon.

"…" hanya isakan Jin yang terdengar oleh namjoon.

"Jin mungkin kau masih ragu dengan pernyataanku, tapi Hakyeon sepupuku itu aku sudah memintanya untuk bertemu besok. Jika kau mau aku akan mengajakmu dan mencari tahu kebenaranya" Tanya namjoon.

"hikss.. baik besok aku ikut dengan mu" isak Jin dan langsung menutup sambungan teleponya.

Bingung itulah pikiran Jin saat ini. Entah apa yang ada dipikiranya. Dalam hatinya ia percaya pada Ken namun fakta yang namjoon berikan membuat hatinya goyah. Perdebatan batin antara logika dan perasaan sedang bergelut dalam diri Jin. Jin berusaha untuk menenangkan hati serta pikiranya ia harus bisa tenang dan berkepala dingin saat ini sampai ia mendapatkan sebuah bukti yang benar atas semua kejadian ini. Dengan perasaan yang mulai tenang Jin pun memeberanikan diri untuk menghubungi Ken.

Tutt…

Tutt..

Tutt..

Suara sambungan telepon terdengar oleh Jin. Menandakan seseorang yang dihubunginya belum juga mengangkat panggilan darinya. Perasaan Jin mulai tak tenang biasanya Ken akan mengangkat telepon Jin dengan cepat, namun kali ini panggilan Jin tak kunjung diangkat. Jin terpaksa mengakhiri panggilanya karena suara operator ynag memberitahu bahwa seseorang yang ia hubungi tidak menjawab panggilanya. Jin mencoba positif thingking dan kembali mencoba untuk menelepon Ken.

"Sunshine..?ada apa? maaf tadi oppa baru selesai mandi" seru sebuah suara diseberang sana.

"Oppa…" ujar suara Jin yang berat karena menahan tangisnya. Sebuah perasaan senag serta curiga bercampur dalam hati Jin ketika mendengar suara Ken.

"Sunshine kau menangis? Kenapa" khawatir Ken.

"a..nnii oppa aku tidak menangis, suaraku seperti ini karena aku sedang flu" sanggah Jin.

"flu? Bagaimana bisa? Sudah oppa ingatkan jangan terlalu sering begadang cuaca saat ini sedang tidak menentu kau tahu. Jika kau begadang maka imun ditubuh mu akan lemah dan akan mudah terserang penyakit" cerewet Ken.

"maafkan aku. Tugasku menumpuk kemarin dan terpaksa untuk begadang" bohong Jin.

Mendengar segala penuturan serta ceramahan Ken entah kenapa perasaannya mulai tenang dan sebuah senyum terukir di bibir nya yang tadi mengeluarkan sebuah isakan.

"jangan lupa kau minum obatnya sunshine.. aku tidak ingin saat aku bertemu dengan princess ku ini menjadi princess ingusan kkk?" canda Ken.

"isshh lihat saja aku tidak akan meminum obat ku dan jika kita bertemu akan ku usapkan seluruh ingus di kaos serta jaket mu" ujar Jin sebal.

"ewwhh terdengar sangat menjijikan hahaha.. ngomong-ngomong ada apa princess menelepon hmm?" Tanya Ken.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ken Jin kembali mengingat segala cerita Namjoon tujuanya serta menelepon Ken.

"ahh… tidak ada hanya ingin ngobrol bersama oppa saja, Oppa sedang apa?" ucap Jin

"uhh sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang merindukan ku, aku sedang duduk dipinggir kasur dan mengangkat teleponmo denga tidak memakai baju karena tadi hanphone ku berisik ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi" ucap Ken Jahil.

"yakkk! Byuntaee segera gunakan pakaianmu oppa.. kau mau masuk angin?" cerca Jin dengan keadaan pipi yang mulai merah membayangkan tubuh Ken yang tidak terbalut pakaian dan sedikit bulir air yang masih tersisa karena badanya yang belum kering.

"hahahaha iya iya princess aku hanya menjahili mu. Aku sudah berpakaian dari tadi" ucap Ken.

"ishh kau memang menyebalkan..hmm.. oppa.." gugup Jin ia ingin menanyakan kemana saja Ken seharian ini.. namun ia takut dianggap terlalu protective.

"ya? Ada apa sunshine?" Tanya Ken.

"seharian ini kau kemana saja?" Tanya Jin pelan.

"hm? Aku? Aku latihan bersama yang lain untuk festival kampus, iya kan leo? Kau sendiri?" jawab Ken

"hmmm" terdengar sebuah suara lain yang menyahut pertanyaan Ken. Suara yang Jin kenal sebagai teman dekat Ken yang sangat pendiam namun memiliki suara yang sangat indah

"aku hari ini aku pergi bersama kookie, sepertinya oppa sedang ada tamu.. lain kali saja kita ngobrolnya ya, hmm oppa lusa nanti kita dinner ya.. " seru Jin. Perasaan lega menyelimuti hatinya

"baiklahh, ahh maaf ya sunshine hari ini leo ingin menginap dirumah ku katanya, kau cepat sembuh ya dan jangan lupa minum obat mu" nasihat Ken.

"nee.. oppa selamat malam, kututup ya" Jin pun memutuskan sambungan teleponya bersama Ken.

"hhh..siapa yang harus ku percaya?" gumam Jin.

"Ken oppa"

"Namjoon"

"Ken oppa"

"Namjoon"

"Ken oppa"

"Namjoon"

"Astaga kepala ku pusing memikirkan semuanya, sebaiknya aku istirahat dan mempersiapkan mental untuk besok, aku akan menemukan kebenaranya dan masa depan hubunganku bersama Ken oppa"

Jin pun beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan dirinya dan beristirahat untuk mengumpulkan staminanya besok. Karana ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok. Dan perasaanya mengatakan besok akan menjadi hari yang berat untuknya.

Keseesokan harinya Jin bangun dengan mata yang sedikit membengkak akibat tangisanya semalam. Hari sudah menunjukan jam 11 siang Jin sudah bersiap tadi pagi ketika Jin bangun ia menemukan pesan singkat dari Namjoon yang memberitahu tentang tempat dia akan bertemu dengan sepupu namjoon bernama Hakyeon. Jin dan namjoon sudah sepakat untuk bertemu saat jam makan siang maka dari itu Jin sudah siap pergi dan berangkat menuju sebuah café didaerah gangnam.

Sesampainya Jin di café yang namjoon beritahu. Ia langsung masuk dan menemukan namjoon duduk dimeja pojok café dengan sepuntung rokok berada di sela jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya.

"namjoon.. kau belum berhenti merokok?" ujar Jin seraya mendudukan dirinya di depan namjoon.

"tidak bisa.. aku sudah mencobanya namun karena beban kuliah lebih berat aku kembali merokok" jawab Namjoon santai.

"mana sepupumu?" Tanya Jin.

"ia akan datang tenanglah, mau pesan makan?" Tanya namjoon sambil menyodorkan buku menu pada Jin.

"aku akan memesan café latte saja" ucap Jin.

Namjoon memanggil pelayan café tersebut dan memesankan minuman yang jin pesan. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam keheningan hingga minuman pesanan Jin datang.

"kemarin aku bertanya pada Ken oppa kemana saja ia seharian kemarin" ujar Jin membuka pembicaraan.

"lalu..?" Tanya namjoon

"ia bilang.. ia latihan band bersama temanya untuk festival kampus" seru Jin

"pfftt bwahaahahahhahahahaha" tawa namjoon pecah sesaat setelah ia mendengarkan jawaban Jin

"kenapa kau tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu disini" kesal Jin.

"kau.. kau itu lucu Jin hahahaha astaga " Namjoon terus tertawa

"kau mempermainkan ku ya?" Bentak Jin.

"tidak.. aku tidak ada niatan mempermainkan mu. Tapi kaulah yang telah dipermainkan Jin" seketika tawa namjoon berhenti dan wajah serta nada bicaranya menjadi serius.

"maksud mu?" bingung Jin

"kau pikir ada orang yang mau mengaku setelah ketahuan mencuri? Jika itu terjadi maka penjara akan penuh jinnie" sarkas Namjoon.

"jadi maksud mu Ken berbohong jika ia latihan band kemarin? Tapi temanya mengiyakan jika kemarin mereka latihan"

"hei.. Kim Seok Jin kau ini kau lupa siapa aku? Aku juga mantan buaya Jin aku tahu taktik murahan seperti itu" bangga namjoon.

"cihh kau membanggakan dirimu yang penjahat itu? Memalukan" sinis Jin.

"terserah kau saja.. tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin ku beritahu padamu tentang fakta sepupuku dan namja chingu mu itu" wajah Namjoon kembali serius.

"apa?" Jin menyeritkan keningnya

"saat aku bertanya soal namja chingu nya itu Hakyeon bilang ia dan Jaehwan sudah berpacaran sejak 2 tahun lalu.." ujar namjoon

Syok itulah yang Jin rasakan sekarang, tadinya Jin masih mengelak jika Ken adalah orang yang sepupu namjoon perkenalkan dengannya bukan lah Ken namja chingu nya namun mendengar nama asli Ken disebutkan oleh Namjoon hatinya kembali merasakan sakit itu serta fakta bahwa mereka sudah berhubungan 2 tahun seperti namjoon bilang sedangkan Jin dan Ken baru saja jadian selama 5 bulan. Membuat Jin semakin kalut.

Matanya mulai berair. Apakah ia telah dibohongi oleh Ken selama ini? Kenapa Ken mendekatinya jika ia sudah memiliki kekasih? Apakah Ken memacarinya karena ia sedang bosan dengan hubungannya dengan sepupu namjoon? Pertanyaan pertanyaan mulai mengelilingi kepala Jin. Air matanya sudah tidak terbendung dan mengalir begitu saja melewati pipi mulusnya. Namjoon yang melihat itu langsung panic dan memberikan tisu pada Jin.

"jangan menangis kumohon. Aku tidak ingin dituduh yang tidak tidak" ujar Namjoon.

Jin mendengarkan perkataan namjoon ia pun mengusap air matanya dan berusaha kembali tenang.

"apa lagi yang sepupumu ceritakan?" Tanya Jin pelan.

"ia bilang ia dan Jaehwan menjalani LDR karena ia harus menjalani kuliah di Jepang selama 2 tahun ini dan baru kembali kemarin" ujar namjoon.

Hati Jin kembali merasa nyeri ia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa lagi. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui kebenaranya dari seseorang yang namjoon bilang sepupunya itu. Tapi sudah hamper satu jam menunggu sepupu namjoon tidak kunjung datang.

"kapan sepupumu datang?" Tanya Jin

"mungkin sebentar lagi.. dia sudah berjanji akan datang mungkin ada ada urusan" Namjoon mulai terlihat tidak tenang sedari tadi ia terus berkutat dengan hp nya berusaha menghubungi sepupunya itu. Namun bukanya mendapat jawaban handphone sepupunya itu malah tidak aktif.

"Kim namjoon kau mencoba mempermainkan ku ya?" ujar Jin ketus.

"tidak Jin sungguh, tunggu sebentar dan aku akan mencoba mehubunginya lagi" ujar Namjoon mencoba untuk menenangkan Jin.

"tak usah aku sudah membuang waktuku untuk mendengar segala kebohongan mu dan sekarang kau masih ingin aku menunggu? Maaf tapi aku masih punya urusan yang lebih penting" sinis Jin seraya bangkit dari dudukya dan meninggalkan namjoon namun langkahnya tertahan karena namjoon menahan tanganya.

"aku tidak bohong kita tunggu sebentar lagi, ok? Aku ingin kau tahu kebenaranya agar kau tidak disakiti" ujar Namjoon memelas.

"hahha kau ini sungguh mengesankan. Kaulah yang telah menyakiti ku dan jangan samakan Ken dengan dirimu. Aku sudah muak dengan segala kebohongan mu namjoon. Aku harus mencari kado ulang tahun untuk pacarku maaf" Sarkas Jin seraya menepis lengan namjoon yang sedari tadi menahanya.

Jin pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan namjoon sendirian dalam café dan ia pergi menuju parkiran dan langsung pulang karena batinya sudah terlalu lelah dengan segala cerita namjoon. Keesokan harinya sesuai dengan janjinya bersama jungkook ia pergi untuk mencari kado ulang tahun Ken.

"kookie!" seru Jin sambil melambaikandan menghampiri sahabat gigi kelincinya itu yang sedang duduk di toko donat dalam mall itu.

"Jinnie" jawab Jungkook.

"loh mengapa kau sendirian? Tanya Jin aku kan sudah bilang untuk mengajak suga" ujar Jin seraya menyomot donat milik Jungkook.

"Suga? Gadis itu sedang dimabuk asmara dia hari ini ada janji dengan Jimin dan tak bisa diganggu gugat" ketus Jungkook.

"bagamana kau tahu? Semalam di grup dia tidak membicarakan apapun soal pergi bersama Jimin" Tanya Jin bingung.

"dia itu masih malu kau tahu, aku mengetahuinya dari taehyung dan kau pasti tahu dari mana taehyung tahu jika bukan dari sumbernya langsung alias Jimin" jelas Jungkook.

"ahh kau benar.. haha sudah lah biarkan saja dulu mereka kita tunggu mereka mengumumkan secara resmi pada kita soal hubungan mereka" tutur Jin seraya menghabiskan donta milik Jungkook.

"kau menghabiskan donat kuu" rengek Jungkook melihat donat yang ia pesan telah habis dilahap oleh Jin.

"heheh maaf maaf sudahlah waktu itu kau menghabiskan minumanku sekarang aku menghabiskan donat mu jadi kita impas oke?" senyum Jin

"kau balas dendam hanya karena minuman, astaga kenapa aku punya sahabat pendendam ya tuhan" seru Jungkook dramatis.

"ck dasa ratu drama" seru Jin malas seraya meninggalkan Jungkook dan keluar dari toko donat itu.

"setelah menghabiskan donatku sekarang kau meninggalkan ku? Memang kau sahabat yang sangat baik princess" gerutu jungkook dan meninggalkan toko donat untuk menyusul Jin.

Jin pun berkeliling mencari kaos untuk ia berikan pada Ken. Sampai akhirnya ia memasuki sebuah distro pakaian lelaki ia tertarik pada sebuak kaos dengan desain gravity berwarna biru langit. Serta kemeja dengan perpaduan dua warna yang ada di kerah serta lingkar lenganya. Tanpa banyak berfikir seperti Jin yang biasanya Jin langsung mengambil dua buah pakaian itu dan langsung membayarnya.

"ahhh akhirnya aku mendapatkan hadiah untuk Ken oppa!" riang Jin.

"jadi sekarang kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanya jungkoook.

"kita cari kotak dan kertas kado. Untuk membungkusnya dan diberikan pada Ken oppa~" riang Jin.

"baiklah ayo.." jungkook dan Jin pergi menuju toko aksesoris untuk mencari bungkus kado dan kotak.

Jin dan jungkook pun mendapatkan sebuah berukuran 60x50 cm serta kertas kado berwarna merah dan pita berwarna emas. Setelah berbelanja mereka memutuskan untuk pulang karena jam telah menunjukan pukul 15.00.

Jin sampai dikamarnya dan langsung membuka belanjaannya dan langsung membukusnya. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar menunggu hari esok. Ia akan pergi dinner bersama sang kekasih dihari ulang tahun nya dengan kado special yang telah ia siapkan. Jin mengistirahatkan dirinya lalu menyimpan kado yang telah ia bungkus dengan sangat rapih.

Suara kicauan burung menerpa telinga Jin. Cahaya matahari yang hangat menerpa kulitnya. Seokjin bangun dengan penuh semangat. Ia yakin Ken oppa akan senang dengan hadiah yang ia berikan.

Jin beranjak dari kasurnya, menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya, lalu ia keluar dan berjalan menuju lemarinya untuk memilih pakaian yang cocok yang akan ia gunakan untuk dinner bersama Ken nanti malam ia menemukan tube dress berwarna merah dengan rok flare sepanjang lutut dan dress warna hitam dengan jenis lengan one shoulder yang membuat Jin galau untuk memilihnya. Jin menggeluarkan kedua dress tersebut dan meletakanya diatas kasur.

"hmmm tube dress"

"one shoulder"

"tube dress"

"one shoulder"

"tube dress"

"one shoulder"

"tube dress"

"one shoulder"

Jin bingung, menggigit ujung kukunya dan terus memperhatikan dress yang akan yang ia gunakan.

"sepertinya tube dress lebih keren" pilih Jin.

"eh tapi one shoulder juga lebih keren" ganti Jin

"tidak tidak Tube dress saja" kukuh Jin. Dan Jin pun mengembalikan dress one shoulder kedalam lemari.

"hmm sekarang mari kita pilih sepatunya" Jin membuka rak sepatunya dan melihat jajaran high heels nya.

mata Jin tertarik pada sebuah stiletto berwarna hitam dengan strap berhiaskan glitter berwarna silver dan entah kenapa Jin tidak bingung dan langsung menjadikan sepatu itu pilihanya.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat sehingga waktu telah menunjukan jam 17.00 Jin sudah siap dengan pakaianya serta make up tipis dan tatanan rambut yang simple membuat Jin tampak sangat cantik. Jin memilih tas kecil untuk ia gunakan menyimpan handphone serta dompetnya, Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi nomor Ken. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Dan malah nomor Ken yang ia hubungi tidak aktif. Jin mencoba untuk tenang ia mencoba menghubungi rumah Ken dan diangkat.

"yeobseo.. kediaam Lee …ada yang bisa dibantu?" seru sbuah suara disebrang telepon.

"ah bibi kwon.. ini aku Seokjin.. apakah Ken ada dirumah?" Tanya Jin

"ah tuan muda? Tuan muda sudah pergi pagi pagi sekali nona" jawab bibi Kwon.

"pagi pagi? Kemana?" jin penasaran tidak biasanya Ken pergi pagi pagi diakhir pekan karena tidak ada jadwal kuliah maupun jadwal latihan . karena Ken sangat tidak suka akhir pekanya diganggu.

"saya kurang tahu nona tapi tuan muda berpakaian sangat rapih dan pergi menggunakan mobil" jelas bibi Kwon.

"ahh.. baiklah bi terima kasih" Jin menutup sambungan teleponya. Entah kenapa ia kembali teringat pada cerita namjoon.

Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu Jin menghubungi nomor Namjoon.

"Yeob.."

"Namjoon apa kau sedang bersama sepupumu?" potong Jin. Saat namjoon belum menyelesaikan perkataanya.

"Hakyeon? Kenapa? Hmm kau percaya pada ku sekarang?" ujar Namjoon

"sudah katakan saja dimana sepupumu itu!" bentak Jin. Perasaanya sudah tidak enak entah kenapa cerita namjoon soal sepupunya memenuhi kepala Jin.

"baik baik akan kutanyakan tunggu sebentar" seru namjoon. Dan langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponya bersama Jin.

Mata Jin mulai basah, hatinya sakit, pikiranya kacau. Ia sedang menunggu telepon dari namjoon. Ia berharap kecurigaanya tidaklah benar. Seketika telepon Jin berdering menandakan namjoon memanggilnya.

"bagaimana? Dimana sepupu mu?" Tanya Jin panic.

"dia sedang pergi ke Busan." Jawab namjoon pelan.

"Busan? Bersama siapa?" Tanya Jin

"…"

"Kim namjoon cepat katakan! Dia pergi bersama siapa?" marah Jin

"dia bersama Jaehwan"

"…"

"Seok Jin.."

"…"

Tutt…

Sambungan telepon itu terputus. Seluruh badanya terasa lemas, air matanya turun. Riasan Jin luntur oleh air matanya. Namun Jin berusaha tegar ia harus bertanya langsung pada Ken. Jin berusaha membenarkan riasaanya. Dan berangkat menggunakan taksi menuju rumah Ken. Dalam perjalanan nya Jin tidak bisa membendung perasaanya. Ia mencoba menahan air matanya hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Ia sudah berdandan untuk hari ini serta mempersiapkan segalanya. Sesampainya nya Jin dirumah Ken ia menekan tombol bel namun belum sempat seseorang didalam rumah membukakan pagar sebuah mobil datang. Dan ternyata itu adalah mobil Ken. Mobil itu berhenti dan Ken keluar dari mobil menghampiri Jin yang berdiri di depan gerbang rumah miliknya.

"Sunshine?" kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Ken

"seharunya aku yang bertanya pada oppa, oppa dari mana? Kenapa handphone oppa tidak aktif?" Tanya Jin balik

"a..ku..aku habis latihan band" gugup Ken

"benarkah? Kau bukan dari Busan? Kata bibi Kwon oppa pergi pagi pagi sekali" sinis Jin

"ahh… iya… aku…aku.. dari busan ada urusan" Ken semakin gugup

"ke..ke….kenapa kau tidak mau jujur kepada ku? Kenapa!?" habis sudah kesabaran Jin emosinya memuncak air matanya mengalir.

"Jin aku bisa jelaskan semuanya.. jangan menangis oke..?" Ken kaget dan panic melihat Jin menangis iya menangkup kan tanganya dipipi Jin dan mengusap air mata Jin.

Jin menepis tangan Ken.

"siapa Hakyeon? Jelaskan kenapa kau pergi bersamanya? Dan kenapa kau tidak mengaktifkan handphone mu?" Jin bertanya dengan emosi

"hhh aku akan menjelaskan semuanya sebaiknya kita masuk dulu dan bicara didalam " Ken menarik tangan Jin masuk kerumahnya namun Jin menepis lengan Ken.

"tidak kita bicara disini saja" singkat Jin.

"baiklah tapi stidaknya kita duduk dalm mobil oke.. wan terlihat mendung" jlas Ken pelan lalu membawa Jin masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Jin mencoba menenangkan dirinya ia menghapus air matanya.

"Ceritakan, ceritakan semuanya" lirih Jin

"hhhh aku dan hakyeon berpacaran sejak 2 tahun lalu tapi belum lama kami jadian ia harus melanjutkan pendidikannya Ke Jepang. Pada 2 bulan pertama ia masih sangat sering mengirimiku pesan dan kami selalu rutin melakukan video call namun ketika menginjak waktu 3 bulan kami mulai jarang berkirim pesan ataupun melakukan video call dia bilang dia sangat sibuk dan aku memakluminya aku mengerti karena aku juga mulai sibuk. Dan ketika waktu yang ke 4 bulan ia tiba-tiba menghilang semua pesan yang kukirim padanya tidak pernah dibalas video call pun tak pernah tersambung aku pikir dia sangat sibuk sehingga tidak bisa membalas pesan ataupun menerima panggilan video call dari ku aku pun dengan sabar menunggunya hingga akhirnya tak terasa satu tahun berlalu. Aku pun mulai berfikir bahwa kami sudah putus dan lalu kau hadir. Kau orang yang menarik ceria dan menyenangkan walaupun kau sedikit plinplan, aku tertarik pada mu dan mulai untuk mendekatimu aku hingga sampai kemarin aku sangat baha gia bisa memilikimu disampingku. Namun tiba tiba Hakyeon mengirimi ku pesan untuk menemuinya dibandara. Aku pun menyetujuinya karena aku berfikir kami adalah teman apa salahnya aku menjemputnya, namun ternyata ketika aku menjemputnya dia memperkenalkanku pada sepupunya bahwa kami berpacaran.."

"lalu? Kenpa kau tidak bilang padanya kau sudah punya aku oppa!? Kau anggap aku ini apa?" Tanya Jin

"aku sudah mencobanya Jin tapi perasaan ini … maaf tapi sepertinya aku masih mencintainya Jin" ucap Ken.

"jadi maksud mu kau ingin kita putus dank au kembali pada seseorang yang telah meniggalkanmu begitu saja?" Tanya Jin kesal hatinya sakit air matanya mengalir deras melewati pipinya.

"I'm really sorry Jin but every person can have a second chance, right?"

"hh,,, second chance? Baiklah tapi aku yang akan mengakhiri hubungan ini bukan oppa!?" geram Jin.

Hujan mulai turun Ken hanya terdiam ia tidak berani menatap Jin ia tahu ialah yang pihak bersalah disini wajar jika Jin sangat murka terhadapnya.

" Selamat ulang tahun, selamat tinggal dan terima kasih" ucap Jin sambil menghapus air matanya dan membuka pintu mobil Ken.

"kau mau kemana? Saat ini hujan aku akan mengantarkan mu kerumah, kau bisa sakit jika pergi dengan keadaan begini" Ken menahan lengan Jin agar tidak keluar dari mobilnya.

"jangan pedulikan keadaan ku ketika kau tidak bisa memperdulikan perasaanku" Sinis Jin.

Ia pun melepaskan gemngaman tangan ken di lenganya lalu keluar dari mobil dan hujan pun langsung menerpa tubuh Jin yang dibalut oleh gaun berwarna merah tersebut. Jin berjalan menjauhi rumah Ken berusaha memberhentikan taxi yang lewat namun tak satupun taxi yang berhenti.

"hikkss.. hikss..kenapa semua taxi penuh saat hujan" gerutu. Jin badanya sudah basah kuyup air matanya terus mengalir hatinya sakit. Ia pun terus berjalan sambil seskali memberhentikan taxi. Namun bukan sebuah taxi yang berhenti didepanya malah sebuah mobil pribadi dengan merk BMW berwarna merah yang berhenti dihadapanya Jin mengenal mobil itu, mobil yang sama seperti saat mobilnya mogok. Seketika pengemudi mobil tersebut menurunkan kacanya.

"kenapa wanita cantik dengan pakaian yang bagus ini basah kuyup seperti itu?" Tanya sang pengemudi.

"kau tidak perlu tahu namjoon-shii" jawab Jin ketus.

"kau ini disaat seperti ini pun kau masih bisa ketus kepada ku. Ayo masuk akan kuantar kau pulang" tawar namjoon.

"tidak, terima kasih. Aku naik taxi saja" jawab Jin

"kau tidak akan menemukan taxi kosong ketika hujan seperti ini Jin, ayolah jangan keras kepala. Kau bisa demam jika kehujanan seperti itu." Ucap namjoon.

"taxi…!" Jin melambaikan tanganya dan mencoba memberhentikan Taxi yang lewat.

"see..? sudah kubilang semua penuh ayo naik dan akan kuantar kau kerumah dengan selamat" ujar namjoon seraya membuka pintu penumpang agar Jin bisa masuk.

"hh baiklah tapi jangan salah paham, aku menerimanya karena tidak ada pilihan lain jadi jangan berpikir macam macam" omel Jin.

"baik baik Jinnie aku tidak akan berpikir macam macam oke.." Namjoon pun menjalankan mobilnya. Mereka berdua terdiam tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Namjoon sedikit melirik kearah Jin yang terlihat mulai kedinginan. Ia pun melepas jaket yang ia pakai lalu memberikanya pada Jin.

" pakailah setidaknya itu akan mengurangi kedinginan mu dan aku akan menyalakan pemanasnya" uja Namjoon.

"terima kasih" ucap Jin singkat lalu memakai jaket yang namjjon berikan.

"kau habis dari mana? Kenapa hujan-hujanan dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Tanya namjoon.

"memangnya salah jika hujan hujanan dengan pakaian seperti ini? Memangya jika ingin hujan hujanan ada aturan berpakaianya?" jawab Jin kesal.

"hhh…bukan begitu maksudku, tapi kenapa kau tidak bersama namjachingu mu?" Tanya namjoon

"mantan.." jawab Jin

"kau putus denganya? Kenapa?" Girang namjoon.

"kenapa kau terlihat senang begitu? Dan jangan pura pura tidak tahu alasanya. Kau senang melihatku menderita, hah!" kesal Jin

"bukan begitu,aku kan hanya ingin basa-basi, jadi kau sekarang single hmm?" Tanya namjoon.

"apa maksud mu bertanya seperti itu? Dasar playboy." Ketus Jin.

"hey, Jinnie tidak kah kau mau melupakan kejadian masa lalu itu? Aku tahu aku salah aku sangat menyesal dan aku sudah berusaha untuk berubah sekarang dan hanya setia pada seseorang namun yang terjadi, aku malah diselingkuhi, mungkin ini namanya karma" sesal namjoon.

"kau diselingkughi? Dengan pacarmu itu?" Tanya Jin.

"tentu saja, dengan siapa lagi. Ia selingkuh dengan seorang Fotografer" jawab namjoon.

"maafkan aku, maaf membuat mu sedih" ucap Jin

"tak apa setidaknya pengalaman ini mengajarkan ku agar tidak menyakiti ataupun menghianati siapapun, sekarang aku mengerti kenpa kau sangat membenciku dan rasa sakitnya karena dikhianati oleh seseorang yang kita sayang sangat lah menyakitkan." Ujar namjoon.

Mobil namjoon sampai tepat didepan rumah Jin.

" terimakasih telanh mengantarku" ujar Jin ia pun melepas seat beltnya.

"jangan keluar dulu tunggu sebentar." Ucap namjoon

"hmm? Kenapa?"

"kau.. apa kau.. hmmm..apakah kau…mau.. hmm mau…."gugup namjoon

"mau? Mau apa!?bicara yang benar bodoh." Ucap Jin

"kau mau.. hmm mau..haihhh susah sekali mengatakanya" Namjoon semakin gugup.

" _tunggu! apa dia mau balikan dengan ku karena sekarang kita sama sama single, jika itu benar apa yang harus ku jawab? dia sepertinya sudah berubah tapi aku kan baru saja putus, tapi dia terlihat semakin kerennn. Argghhtt bagaimana ini" ucap pede Jin dalam hati._

"apakah kau mau bunga?" Tanya namjoon seraya menyodorkan satu buket bunga mawar kehadapan Jin

"heh?bunga?". Jin terlihat bingung dari mana asalnya bunga ini, dan ia pun meruntuki pemikiranya tadi

"iya bunga ini tadinya untuk Nana, tapi sayangnya tadi aku memergokinya dengan fotografernya, kau mau tidak?" ujar Namjoon.

"kau menjadikan ku tong sampah?" kesal Jin.

"bukan begitu, lagi pula sayang jika bunga ini ku buang harganya cukup mahal kau tau" jelas Namjoon.

"berikan padaku" Jin pun akhirnya mengambil buket bunga tersebut.

"terima kasih" ucap Jin.

"sama-sama" ucap namjoon.

Jin keluar dari mobil namjoon lalu berjalan masuk rumahnya. Namun namjoon tidak langsung pergi dari sana malah ikut keluar dari mobilnya.

"Jin!" teriak namjoon sambil menghampiri Jin.

"ada apa? Aahh jaket mu?" Tanya Jin sambil berusaha melepas jaketnya.

"bukan itu.." jawab namjoon.

" lalu?" bingung Jin.

"maukah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua?" Tanya namjoon.

"apa?" Jin kaget mendengar perkataan namjoon.

"kau dan aku kita sama-sama mengalami hal pahit dalam hubungan, mungkin kita bisa saling menyembuhkan luka masing-masing, dan tidak usah terburu-buru kita jalani dulu saja bagaimana?"

Jin terdiam menatap mata namjoon sejenak dan melihat keseriusan Namjoon lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"baiklah kita mulai pelan-pelan" ucap Jin seraya melemparkan senyumnya pada namjoon.

"terima kasih Jin, beristirahatlah dan selamat malam" Ucap namjon seraya memegang kedua bahu Jin lalu mengecup pelan keningnya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Jin dan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

END

.

.

.

.

akhirnya ff ini end dengan elitnya #tsaahhh /kibas rambut /

terimakasih untuk segala pihak yang telah membantu Jiah dengan dengan meberi segala omelan  
untuk cepat cepat update dan menamatkan segalanya

dan rasa terima kasih terbesar Jiah ucapkan pada kalian semua  
 _ **readerdeul** :_

 _Atiika147 ,ORUL2, Aiko Vallery, Sky Onix, es, kenjin, Sky Onix, cookingseokjin_

dan para silent reader ysng bergentayangan  
yang mau menghabiskan waktu buat membaca ff Jiah yang picisan ini dan  
menyempatkan memberi komentar yang membuat jiah semangat untuk update ^,^

yoshh dengan berakhirnya ff ini maka ..FF BARU PUN AKAN TERBIT  
YEAAHHHHH! MARI TEPUK TANGAN

AKAN ADA 2 FF YANG JIAH TERBITKAN

YAITU: _7DEADLY SINS_ DAN _TRUE LOVE_

PEMERANYA MASIH ANGGOTA BTS KOK JANGAN KHAWATIR

MOHON BANTUANYA DI FF SELANJUTNYA YAA

(MAAFKAN AUTHOR YANG CEREWET INI /BOW/)

.

.

.

MOHON REVIEWNYA YA JIAH MOHON AGAR BISA MEMPERBAIKI SEGALA KEKURANGAN YANG ADA.


End file.
